Dark vs Light: A Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by lunetheart
Summary: Lucy has left Fairy Tail, and nobody knows why. One day, Team Natsu decides to take a job to help an "organization" called "Light" defeat "Dark." But exactly what is really going on? Sorry, suck at summaries, please read. Complete, and will write sequel at some point. Sequel up: My Sister is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is lunetheart, and this is my first fanfiction-and yeah, I'm not completely sure if this is going to be a good one or not. Please leave comments and tell me how I'm doing. I'm hoping for criticism.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoy my Fairy Tail Fanfiction!**

 **Note: May contain spoilers for Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest. You have been warned!**

 **Another Note: I don't own Fairy Tail, that credit goes to Hiro Mashima. I could never hope to be that amazing of an author and artist.**

 **Third Note: Will contain OCs!**

Natsu sighed, looking around the guild hall. More than anything, he missed Lucy at that moment.

Not too long after the 100 year quest, Lucy had disappeared without a trace-there wasn't even a scent trail! All that there had been was a note that said that she was leaving due to "personal reasons…" whatever _that_ meant.

Happy looked at Natsu. "Natsu…"

"What?" Natsu asked, looking at Happy.

"You look sad," Happy said.

"What do you expect?" Gray suddenly asked, walking over. "Natsu's just depressed because he couldn't say goodbye."

"What was that, Ice Stripper?" Natsu asked, glaring at Gray.

"What'd you call me?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Fight me!" Natsu said, standing up.

Suddenly, Erza seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Knock it off, you two!"

"Aye!" Gray and Natsu said, looking at her with fear in their eyes.

Erza sighed, then showed them a job request. "Come on, we're taking a job."

"Why?" Natsu groaned.

"Because I said so," Erza said.

"What's the job about?" Natsu asked.

"Simple," Carla said as Wendy walked out from behind Erza-when had she gotten there?! "Apparently there's this organization that needs help taking down their rival."

"Organization?" Happy asked. "Are they a guild?"

"That's the strange part," Erza said. "They aren't an official guild, but they aren't considered a dark guild, either."

"From what I know, the Magic Council apparently agrees with them existing, but they aren't recognized as an actual guild," Wendy said.

"Weird," Gray said. "How does that even work?"

"It works how it works," Erza said. "My point is, we're going to help them take down their rival organization."

"This is making my head hurt-can we just call them a guild and be done with it?" Natsu groaned.

Erza glared at him. "They aren't a guild."

"Can we at least know the name?" Natsu asked. _That way, we don't just have to call them "the Organization."_

"They're called the Light," Wendy said, looking at the job request.

Meanwhile, many, many, _many_ miles away…

Lucy sighed, looking over the cliff edge at the sunset. It had been a few months since she had left Fairy Tail-the worst mistake she'd ever made...but she had no choice.

"Hey, something wrong?"

Lucy turned her head to see a young girl walking up to her. The girl was wearing a silver dress, and her dark green hair was styled pretty similarly to Wendy's.

"Nothing's wrong, Daisy," Lucy said, looking back over the cliff. "It's just...how do you deal with this...heartbreak?"

"Heartbreak?" Daisy asked. "Oh, you mean leaving your guild?"

Lucy nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Just don't think about it," Daisy said. "When all of this is over, you can go back if you want." She rolled her eyes. "For whatever reason you'd _want_ to."

Lucy sighed. "You know, you don't have to hate guilds as much as you do. Not all of them are as bad as yours had been."

"They broke my trust, my heart, me," Daisy said. "And for that, I can never forgive them."

Lucy sighed again-she seemed to be doing that more and more lately. "Whatever." She turned away from the cliff, fully facing Daisy. "Let me guess, time to go in?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. Don't want to stay out after it gets dark."

Lucy's shoulders slouched. "I always forget."

With that, the two girls walked away from the cliff and toward a large house not too far away.

 **That's it for Chapter One! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is lunetheart again, back with the second chapter of Dark vs Light. Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment-or review, whichever one it's called.

I don't own Fairy Tail, OCs, possible spoilers-and maybe some adding of what I think will happen in Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest. Please enjoy!

Natsu groaned as Erza dragged him and Wendy off the train.

"Why did we have to take a train?" Natsu moaned.

"Next time, I'll be fine walking," Wendy said.

"Every time," Carla said.

"Aye," Happy said.

As soon as Natsu and Wendy were off the train, they seemed to regain their energy, and Erza dropped them as they began to walk normally.

"So, how far until their home base?" Natsu asked as Wendy took out the map.

"We just have to go through the woods over there," Wendy said, pointing to the woods at the edge of the town that they were in. "Although I think that there's supposed to be someone that's going to be coming to get us."

"You're right about that."

With a jump, Team Natsu turned to see a teenage girl-she looked like she was sixteen-wearing a green dress. She had light purple hair that was in a ponytail.

"You must be the wizards here to help the Light," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Ryoko of Nature of the Light. It's nice to meet you!"

Erza stuck out her hand to shake the girl's. "My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

Ryoko shook Erza's hand. "Erza Scarlet. That's a beautiful name-matches your hair." She turned to the others. "May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Wendy," Wendy said.

"I'm Gray," Gray said.

"Where are your clothes?" Ryoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gray looked down, then jumped. "When did that happen?!"

Natsu laughed. "Keep your clothes on, Ice Stripper!"

Gray glared at him. "What'd you call me, Flambrain?!"

"What was that?!" Natsu glared right back.

"Stop it, you two," Erza said.

"Aye!" Gray and Natsu said quickly.

"Oh, I'm Natsu," Natsu said to Ryoko.

"I'm Carla," Carla said.

"And I'm Happy!" Happy said...well...happily.

Ryoko stared at Happy and Carla in shock. "Oh my gosh, talking kitties!" She quickly picked Happy and Carla up and hugged then tight.

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"Can't...breath!" Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Oh, sorry," Ryoko said, setting the two Exceeds down. "I get a little overly excited when I hear talking animals."

"Noted," Erza said. "Now, can we please get going?"

"Of course," Ryoko said, then pulled something out of seemingly thin air. "But first, put these masks on." She handed a mask to each of them.

"Why do we need to wear these?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"While the job is being explained, it will conceal your identity," Ryoko explained. "Many wizards in the past have out-right refused to help, so we provide these masks so people don't know who you are unless you accept the quest."

"Why would people back out of this?" Gray asked. "That's messed up."

"If you're going to accept the job and come all the way out here, you should at least go through with the job," Erza said. "The nerve of some people!"

"It's nothing," Ryoko said, turning away slightly. "After all...the Dark is a very strong rival." With that, she started to walk away. Team Natsu, quickly putting their masks on, followed her.

Lucy let out a wordless shout as she threw a large rock in the air towards Daisy.

Daisy got into a defensive position, waiting for the rock to reach her, then she punched the rock, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Seriously, that the best you got?!" Daisy shouted at Lucy. "That might as well have been a pebble!"

"I'm not as strong as you are!" Lucy shot back. "That's about as much as I can pick up normally."

Daisy gave her a doubtful look, crossing her arms. "If that's all you got, then you don't stand a chance."

"That's not exactly all I've got-just my physical strength," Lucy said. "And at least I've gotten stronger since I came here!"

"Oh, really?" Daisy snapped. "At the rate you're going, it's just about impossible to tell!"

Lucy was starting to get really ticked off. "Oh, yeah?"

"By the time I'd been here half as long, I was much stronger!" Daisy snapped. "You're just not willing to get strong!"

At this point, Lucy's face was red with anger. "Oh. Really? Come at me!"

Erza looked over the lady who was their client-if she could be called a lady. She looked like she was about fifteen years old. Her hair was really light blonde-she could've been a younger version of Lucy besides the fact that her eyes were a bright green.

"Hello, wizards," the client said with a big smile. "My name is Claire of Stars Above of the Light. Thanks for coming to see what the request is."

"Why would we back out?" Natsu asked, confused, and he hated how different his voice sounded with the mask on.

"See, this job is...different, and dangerous," Claire said. "It's been many years since someone has actually accepted the job...they didn't make it out alive."

"Oh," Natsu said,

"Just how dangerous is this job?" Wendy-at least, Natsu thought it was Wendy, all of their voices, faces, and body structures had changed because of the masks-asked nervously.

"Very," Claire said. "Here in the Light, we face the Dark, a dangerous organization-"

"Why are you called organizations, anyway?" Gray asked.

"Organizations are what came before guilds," Claire said. "Guilds accept any type of mage, welcoming all kinds of people. However, organizations like the Light and the Dark are very...different."

"How so?" Happy asked.

"For the Light, a certain type of wizard must go through a...complicated process," Claire said. "Members of the Dark go through the same process, but there is a turning point in said process. At the turning point, the wizard must decide to be in the Dark or the Light."

"What's the process?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that," Claire said.

"Why not?" Erza asked.

"It's a very touchy subject among the Light-and the Dark are willing to murder to keep this quiet," Claire said.

"That's unsettling," Carla said.

"Very," Claire said. "But that isn't the point right now." She stood up. "I will give you a tour of our base and explain the mission to you. Should you accept, extra details, like the exact stories of the Dark and what the process is, will be told to you. But for now, come." She started to walk away. Surprised, Team Natsu followed her.

And that's Chapter Two! Leave a review, and I'll be writing Chapter Three soon!

Also, if you don't mind, could you leave a few ideas for characters? Basically their name, power, and a bit of personality and looks if you want. Until then, I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Lunetheart again...you're starting to get sick of these little introductions, aren't you? Ok, you're probably skipping right past this, so it doesn't matter.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Daisy and Claire are my own characters-and others as I add them, still looking for suggestions on characters! Anyway, I hope you enjoy,** _ **please**_ **leave a review! I'm looking for criticism!**

Natsu looked around at the place that the Light were based at. So far, it mostly seemed to be a domed training facility. There were barracks, a meal hall, a few buildings full of random whateverness-Natsu didn't really care. There was a familiar scent in the air-why couldn't he place it?! This was so frustrating!

"And here we have our training grounds," Claire said just as they walked around a building…

...to see two girls fighting each other.

It wasn't exactly easy to see the two girls-they seemed to be making a large dust cloud, and there was water swarming around in the air.

Claire, looking angry, stomped over. "Girls! Stop this _right now_!"

Suddenly, the water dropped, the air instantly cleared, to reveal…

Lucy and another girl.

Lucy and the girl-Daisy, although, of course, Team Natsu didn't know that-were both panting, but they both glared at Claire.

"What is it, Claire?" Daisy asked.

Claire put her hands on her hips. "You know what's wrong! Why are you fighting each other?"

"She started it!" both girls said, pointing at the other. Then they glared at each other.

"I don't care _who_ started it-I'm ending it!" Claire snapped. "Why are you so mad at each other anyway?!"

"Lucy isn't even _trying_ to get stronger!" Daisy accused, pointing at Lucy.

Lucy held a fist to Daisy. "Just because I'm not as strong as you had been doesn't mean that I'm not trying!"

"If you were trying, you'd be stronger!" Daisy snapped back.

"Oh yeah!?" Lucy exclaimed angrily. "Fight me!"

Natsu blinked in shock.

 _Is this really the Luce I know? She seems really angry...these two bicker almost as much as the Ice Stripper and I do!_

"Nobody's fighting anyone right now," Claire said calmly, looking at Daisy. "Daisy, you know as much as anyone here that it's not fair to say that she's not nearly as strong-unlike with everyone else, Lucy did not gain the Celestial Gifts of Strength, Stamina, Grace, stuff like that. But that doesn't mean that she isn't strong."

"I'll bet money that Zane of Flame isn't going to care," Daisy said, crossing her arms.

"That doesn't matter right now," Claire said. "What matters is that you shouldn't be unfair about the situation. However…" She turned to Lucy. "You know better than to start fights about strength."

"I have to get stronger," Lucy said, standing tall. "I'm going to get strong enough to defeat Zane of Flame by myself."

Claire sighed. "Lucy, you aren't in this alone."

"That doesn't matter!" Lucy said. "Everyone here can take their challenger by themself! Everyone but me!"

Daisy snorted. "And Zane of Flame is the hardest. You don't stand a chance as you are now."

"Daisy, you aren't helping," Claire said. "And none of that's the point right now. The point is, you two shouldn't be fighting."

Daisy snorted again, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "So we talk out our problems without taking action? How stupid."

"We are the Light," Claire said. "We don't solve our problems by fights. We aren't a guild, you know."

"It's not like the only thing we do is _fight_ ," Erza muttered.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Daisy were shaking in anger...for completely different reasons.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to one of those _guild mages,_ " Daisy snarled. "I'm _nothing_ like them."

Lucy glared at her. "Do you have something wrong with guild mages?"

"Of course I do," Daisy snorted. "Lying, cheating, deceitful little-"

"Daisy!" Claire snapped.

But the damage was done. Tears were in Lucy's eyes, but she couldn't've looked more angry at that moment-steam was _literally_ coming out of her ears. "Don't you _dare_ look down on guild mages! They're the best thing this world has ever seen-but I guess that you couldn't possibly understand that, seeing as you might as well be _heartless_." With that, Lucy spun around and stormed away, leaving all of them in shock.

After a few seconds, Daisy looked really angry, and she took a step forward, but Claire grabbed her arm.

"What?" Daisy snapped.

"You went a little far back there," Claire said. "You know how she feels about guilds."

"Why should I care?" Daisy snapped. "You saw what one of those guilds did to him. They're the reason that he isn't with me right now. They would've done the same to her."

"They were different," Claire said.

"How would you know?" Daisy asked coldly. "Every single guild is the same. Not a single one can claim otherwise. They _say_ that you're friends, but when you step out of line, they're more than willing to stab you in the back." With that, Daisy started to walk away, but Claire tightened her grip on her arm.

"How would you feel?" Claire asked. "She still counts on them. No matter the consequences, she wants to run back to them and see them again. She wants them to be her family again. Which is why you need to understand that they're different than his old guild. They won't stab her in the back. I just know that they won't."

Natsu and the others exchanged looks.

 _Exactly what were they talking about?_

 **Sorry if that seemed a little cut off...hey, just a cliffhanger, right?**

 **I probably won't be updating for a little while to focus on other stuff, but I promise that Chapter Four will be up before you know it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and help me come up with character names and powers! You choose, Dark or Light!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back!**

 **Has anyone read the new Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest chapter? I loved it, personally! As well as the others, but hey, Fairy Tail is amazing no matter what, am I right? Although I personally wish that the fairy at the end of Chapter 545 had a tail...but other than that, everything else was amazing with the first fairy tail series!**

 **And here I am, rambling, when I should probably be writing the new chapter!**

 **I don't own the awesomeness known as Fairy Tail, contains spoilers-might start doing with what I think will end up happening from here on out with Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest, etc.**

"What do you know?" Daisy asked, glaring at Claire. "How could you _possibly_ know that they won't hurt her, too? He thought the same thing, you know. He _insisted_ that they were just not themselves that day. How do you know that _her_ friends just 'won't be themselves' and they'll stab her in the back?"

"She's lasted this long," Claire said, raising her head just a little higher. "And look at her. It's been four years since it happened-four years since she could've been killed, and she still wants to run back. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"She could've been killed?" Natsu asked. "W-what do you mean?"

Claire looked at him. "It has to do with the process-you will be told should you accept the job, but we aren't quite at that part." She turned back to Daisy. "Just...try to understand how she feels. I will be talking to her later as well about controlling her anger. But until then." She turned and started to walk away. "Come along, mages. Daisy, keep training, and think about how you would feel-how everything used to be, too."

Daisy's shoulders dropped and she looked away. "You know that none of us will ever understand how she feels-it's not fair to ask us to try."

"And it's unfair if you don't," Claire said. "She's put herself in your shoes before-try reversing that." With that, she continued to walk away, and Team Natsu followed.

Lucy stopped as soon as she reached the cliff that she always found herself at-whenever she was feeling down, she always found her feet taking here there.

Lucy collapsed onto the ground and started to sob.

"Aquarius," Lucy whispered. "More than anything, I want to talk to you again." She knew that the Water Bearer wouldn't answer, but sometimes it just felt nice to talk to her as if she was there. "I miss you. I miss you and mom and dad and just _everyone_." Despite her tears, she chuckled a little. "I bet that you would call me a crybaby and tell me that I should get a boyfriend and all that, but I want you back." After a few seconds, she raised her head to face the sky just as it started to rain.

"And that's the whole place," Claire said, turning and smiling at the mages. "And I've told you everything about the job that I can without you taking it. So, what's it gonna be? No shame in giving up, really."

"We have our pride-we can't just give up on a job," Erza said. "We're in."

"You sure?" Claire asked. "Think carefully, now."

"Of course we're sure," Gray said. "There's no way that we'd give up on our job."

"Splendid!" Claire said with a big smile. "Then you can take the masks off, and I can formally introduce you to everyone!"

All of them quickly took their masks off, and they went back to normal. Claire looked all of them over, then her gaze lingered on Erza's guild mark-it was the most visible of all of them-save Gray, who had somehow lost his clothes already, so his guild mark was visible, but since it was his bare chest, that would be a little weird.

"Wait, you're in...Fairy Tail?" Claire asked, her eyes wide as she looked over all of them again.

"Yes, we all are," Erza said. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray said.

"I'm Happy!" Happy said.

"I'm Carla," Carla said.

"I'm Wendy Marvell," Wendy said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said.

Claire's eyes grew even wider. "Wait a second...you're Lucy's friends!" She took a step back. "Talk about a coincidence!"

"Yeah," Natsu said. "So, you told us that you would explain the process to us...what exactly happened?" _What happened to Luce?_

Claire hesitated. "Well...actually, since you personally know one of our members, I think that it might be a good idea if you hear this from her."

"Is she alright?" Natsu asked. "What exactly _had_ happened back there?"

"You should hear it from her," Claire repeated. "For now, we should get going. I'll introduce you to the others quick." She turned around and started to walk. "Come on."

With a sigh, Team Natsu followed her, wondering exactly what was going on.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I'll see you in the next one...whenever I make it. If you haven't noticed, I'm not completely the best with keeping to a regular update. Three one day, nothing the next...I'll try to have it up by the end of the day, but I might now.**

 **Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Like I've said before, I don't own Fairy Tail-that credit goes to Hiro Mashima and his amazing work. This will contain spoilers for Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest, and I'm going to try and get some backstories in soon about why Lucy left and why Daisy hates guilds in the next few chapters. Please read and review!**

 _Blood. There was blood all around him, and it surprised her._

" _How could anyone do something like this to one of their own?" the girl asked, looking up at the woman next to her with wide eyes. "It wasn't this bad before, right?"_

" _I don't know, but we had better bring him back before his friends come to try and finish the job," the woman said, carefully picking the boy up. "We can't lose another to them."_

 _The girl followed her, concern in her eyes._

Daisy gave the guild wizards a blank look. They had taken their masks off-did they seriously have two cats?! And that girl couldn't've been older than she had been!

"These are the wizards from Fairy Tail," Claire said. "They have accepted the job, and are willing to work with us."

"Fairy Tail?" Mara( **A/N: Name suggested, thank you!)** of the Sky of the Light asked, tilting her head. "Isn't that the guild that Lucy used to be in?"

"Yes," the pink haired one-Natsu-said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Of course not," Mara said, glancing at Daisy. "Only Daisy really knows where she goes."

Daisy sighed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Do you expect me to tell some guild wizards where to find her? I don't care if they're her friends or not. It doesn't matter to me."

Claire sighed. "Daisy, we discussed this."

"I don't care," Daisy said. "She'll come back before long and we all know it. So no point in trying to find her right now."

Claire sighed again. "Alright, then…" She looked at Team Natsu. "You'll have to wait until she's back."

"Can we please go find her?" Gray asked. "She's our friend. At least tell us why she left the guild without telling anyone!"

"You'll have to wait until she's back," Claire said. "Don't worry-it won't be long, and she can tell you the story."

"Is there anything else that you can tell us?" Erza asked. "Or is all of it something that we should hear from Lucy?"

Claire exchanged a look with everyone, then shrugged. "I guess that there is _one_ more thing you should know."

"What?" Wendy asked.

Claire took a deep breath, looking once more at the others, then turning back to Team Natsu.

"Everyone single one of us…was once a Celestial Wizard," Claire said.

There was a pause.

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

Lucy sighed, drying her tears and standing up, looking up into the rain, which had turned into a downpour.

"I should probably go back," Lucy whispered, closing her eyes. "But at the same time...Daisy is probably still mad at me." She clenched her fists. "Why should she be angry at me for wanting to go back? They were my best friends and everything-she shouldn't be angry because they still care about me." She sighed again, looking at the ground. "I know that she's mad because they weren't terrible like Damien's guild, but still. That shouldn't matter. Not all guilds are bad ones. There are dark and legal guilds for a reason. Even then, Sabertooth was a legal guild, and they treated their members badly-and they've changed since then. His old guild isn't bad, either. Not anymore. I think that they changed because of him. But I guess that we'll never know." She sighed, looking at the sky again. "I guess that I'll start heading back." She smiled a little. "Some people say that staying in the rain isn't good for the health, but the rain is nice. But it's even nicer when the stars are out." She turned and started to walk towards the Light's base. "After all, I'm not Lucy of the Celestial River of the Light for nothing."

Lucy slipped into the forest area of the base-a large part of it had mini forest so they could be outside but inside at the same time.

Lucy climbed into one of the trees and sat on a branch, looking at the "sky"-it had been painted to look like the night sky, but she knew that it wasn't actually the sky. It was still nice to see all the constellations, though-and all the constellations were painted in the "sky", no matter what time of year, she could see every single constellation there was.

"There's...Canis Minor, Canis Major, Draco-I wonder what that spirit looks like," Lucy muttered, lying on the branch. "Um...there's the Big Dipper...ooh! I see Cancer...Ophiuchus, there's Hydra...Crux…"

"And over there is Leo the Lion, right?"

Lucy yelped and sat up quickly, snapping her head to see…

"Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed, jumping off the branch, and Natsu instantly pulled her into a hug.

"I had no idea that you'd be here!" Natsu said, pulling back and looking her in the eye. "We came on this job, but I never thought-"

"Wait, you're the wizards that accepted the job!?" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide. _No way! Talk about coincidences!_

"Yeah," Natsu said. "Oh, you have to come talk to the others! We've all missed you, Luce!"

"You're all here?" Lucy asked, a small sinking feeling in her gut. _I never wanted to have to meet with them again this way. Why did they have to be the ones to take the job? Why couldn't Blue Pegasus have taken the job? Or Sabertooth? Or Mermaid Heel? Or even another team from Fairy Tail? Just not them specifically…_

"Of course!" Natsu said with a smile. "Come on, let's go!"

With a sigh- _I know that he won't give me a choice anyway_ -Lucy let Natsu drag her away.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Please tell me what you think! I'm also writing another fanfiction-that one is Miraculous Ladybug-so I think that I'm going to end up trying to alternate days posting with the fanfictions and stop myself from starting new ones-however unlikely it is for me to keep it to two until I finish these two.**

 **I'm going to try and get the whole story of why Lucy left Fairy Tail in the next chapter, although I might have her be too shy to admit why to her friends, so I think that next chapter, I'm going to just have her reasoning without telling her friends. But I might not.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with a new chapter of Dark vs Light!**

 **This chapter is just an explanation of why Lucy left Fairy Tail and how she became part of the Light. Team Natsu won't know a thing about any of this-they probably won't learn until later in the story. Also, there's going to be a little big of reasoning of why Daisy hates guilds so much. But, for right now, here's the latest chapter!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, contains OCs, and will have spoilers for Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest. Please read and review!**

Lucy sighed, sitting on her bed and wiping away her tears, looking at Aquarius's key-well, what was left of it. Team Natsu had just come back from the 100 Year Quest, having completed it in two years-two years! Of course, they were some of Fairy Tail's strongest members-Erza being one of the most powerful female members-if not the most powerful-and Natsu and Gray were really powerful, too. And Wendy, too, of course.

However, Lucy felt like she didn't have any claim to having strength. She wasn't as strong as the others on her team-if anything she was much weaker ( **A/N: I know that Lucy isn't weak, even if people seem to think that she is, but in reality, if you think about it, she's stronger than the average wizard-but then again, everyone in Fairy Tail is. In this, she's kinda comparing herself to the others on her team, but in reality, she should compare herself to wizards from other guilds-even a few wizards in Fairy Tail! She's powerful, I just don't think that she's given that credit sometimes, and in some "Lucy leaves Fairy Tail" fanfictions. Sorry for going on a little rant there. Continuing story)** But more than anything, Lucy just wanted Aquarius back. She didn't care about strength.

With another sigh, Lucy stood up and walked over to her desk, sitting down again and taking out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Dear Mom," Lucy muttered as she wrote. "We just came back from the 100 Year Quest-and it was pretty fun, too! We fought these five god dragons-of course, I couldn't do much to help. I'm not as strong as the others." She paused to wipe away another tear. "I think that it's about time for me to leave Fairy Tail-I never thought that I'd write those words, but in all honesty, I can't stand not having Aquarius anymore. I wish that I'd never broken her key." Lucy shook her head, bringing her pencil off her paper. "No, that's not it. I don't wish that I hadn't summoned the Spirit King. I don't regret saving my friends, but losing Aquarius...it's too much." She looked back down at the paper, and continued to write. "I just want Aquarius back. I know that her key is somewhere in the world-I just have to find it, but can I really do that while staying in Fairy Tail? The answer is...I can't. And even if I wanted to, it's about time for me to leave Fairy Tail anyway." She wiped away another tear, then continued. "There is an organization called the Light, where Celestial Wizards like me are supposed to go as soon as the guild we're in is either no longer welcoming us, or we need to leave. I know that I should have gone there as soon as Fairy Tail disbanded, but I'm not like the average Celestial Wizard that has to go there-the Celestial Wizards that go there are the Celestial Wizards that have broken a key in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King. Well, they aren't exactly called Celestial Wizards anymore." She sighed again. "Yukino knows that I'm no longer a Celestial Wizard-one of her spirits told her about it, but she still calls me a Celestial Wizard, insisting that it wasn't my fault. But that's not the point. I'm considered a Celestial Sinner-although mostly we go by Celestialites. Well, it's about time that I go join them. I don't want to leave Fairy Tail, but Loki keeps telling me that it's time for me to leave the guild and go join the Light, before the others in the guild find out about what happened to Aquarius." She sighed, setting the pencil down and looking up to the sky. "If you can hear me, mom, this is a story best told out loud. I don't want to write this down on paper-it's a nightmare." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then began.

"Every one hundred years, a new Celestial Wizard summons the Celestial King-before guilds came around, those Celestial Wizards were part of Organizations, but that's not the point right now. Before me, there has only been one Celestialite to be in a guild. His name was Damien, and he had eight of the zodiac keys, including Ophiuchus-the Celestial Key that he had broken. The thirteenth zodiac.

"When his guild found out that he had broken Ophiuchus's key, they got really angry at him-they didn't even give him time to explain himself. He tried to tell them that it was to save them-he summoned the King to save _them_ , but they didn't care. And what happened next...it was horrible! He was trying to leave the guild to go to the Light. He talked to the master of the guild, who knew the full story. Damien was leaving the guild when the other members found out and they...they…" She buried her face in her hands. "They beat him to a pulp! The average person would've died within the first few minutes. They stabbed him through the heart a few times, but because he had gotten the Celestial Gift of Immortality-I didn't get any Celestial Gifts because I was given Star Dress instead-he couldn't die, but he felt the pain of dying. Over and over and over again. And after about thirty minutes of this, they threw him into the nearby river. He washed up _miles_ away, and since there were so many sharp rocks in the river, he was so torn up it was hard to tell that he was even human-even if his friends had decided that he didn't deserve to be considered human anymore, no matter what, Celestialites are still human. Every single one of us. Anyway, Daisy and Mara-two of the Light Celestialites-found him, and they took him to the Light base.

"Damien healed quickly-Gift of Immortality and all that-but because of those injuries, he was starting to turn. That's the difference between the Light and its rival, the Dark. Those who turn Light were harmed by their guild members, sure, but the injuries were ones that they could've survived even without the Gift of Immortality. As for the Dark...there's no way they can survive theirs without the gift. All it takes is that much more. _That_ much to determine what side a Celestialite is on. And there was no saving Damien. Once he was healed, it took one year for him to switch to the other side, and during that time...such a short time in the lifetime of some Celestialites...he and Daisy fell in love. She was devastated by him turning and leaving. No matter what, he had insisted that his friends just weren't themselves. They wouldn't've done it had he left the guild one day before, one day later-it was just the exact day. He forgave them instantly." She started to cry. "No matter what happened, he never hated them. He never once thought that they _really_ hated him. Not once. It didn't even cross his mind during that year, and then suddenly...he was gone. Because his friends went way too far." She took a deep breath. "That's why I have to leave. That's why I have to join the Light-I can't give them a chance to know. Right now, not including me, the Light has one member less than the Dark. If I join the Light, then we stand a chance in the war that's been brewing." She stood up. "I know that I don't have the Celestial Gifts, but I still have Star Dress. I stand a chance, and the Light needs me." She wrote a quick note, then packed supplies into a backpack, and she started to walk out the door, but she stopped, then grabbed the letters she had written to her mom. "I'll destroy these so nobody knows the truth, but for now…" She stuck all the letters into her backpack, then left.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I sobbed over Aquarius's sacrifice-please say that I'm not the only one! Of course, the whole deal with Zeref and his army made me sob, too...well, I'll post another chapter soon, but I'm going to get busy before long.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! This one is going to be a little shorter, and I'm not exactly going to be doing a POV of someone that you've met so far.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail, contains spoilers, OCs, etc. Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

DAMIEN's POV

Damien sighed, looking out over the underground lake he was sitting at-more than anything, though, he wished to be with her…

"Hey, lover boy."

Silencing a groan, Damien turned his head to see Zane the Flame-the second newest member of the Dark-being 300 years old and all. Damien was only just over a hundred, but he didn't care about any of that.

"What do you want?" Damien asked.

"Whatcha doin near this stupid place?" Zane asked, eyeing the lake. "We'd be better off if it didn't exist-or any source of water, for that matter."

"People need water to live," Damien said,

"The same people that tried to kill us?" Zane asked. "They deserve to die."

"It's been hundreds of years for you Zane-one hundred for me," Damien said. "They aren't alive anymore,"

"So?" Zane asked. "There are still people with their blood in their veins-and that's the goal of the Dark. To eliminate the weaklings in this world. Those people were exposed to true power, and they tried to contain it." He laughed. "The stupidity of them. Thinking that they could kill people like _us_."

"They just weren't themselves," Damien said. "Any other day-"

"They would've done the same damn thing," Zane interrupted. "Any day whatsoever. No matter what. That's just the way humans are."

 _But_ we _were human,_ Damien thought, but he knew better than to mention it. After one hundred years, he knew what was ok to say and what wasn't, but still. More than anything, he didn't want to be in the Dark-literally. It was always dark down there. He wanted to be in the Light with Daisy and all the others he had become friends with-but that wasn't how it worked. His friends had crossed the fine line between making him Dark or Light-and he had to suffer for it. Why couldn't he just choose his own side? Why did it have to have been determined for him one hundred years ago?

 _At least the new one doesn't have to suffer through this. There's always a positive. Always._

"Anyway, we should be heading to the base," Zane said, breaking through Damien's thoughts. "Light comes through here-and we don't want to be out after sunup."

Damien looked at the small section that light was passing through-the stars were visible, but they were starting to disappear.

Damien sighed. "I wish that I could see the sun again."

Zane started to walk away, but then he stopped. "We all do."

Surprised, Damien looked at him as Zane's confidence dropped.

"You think that you're the only one that hates this?" Zane asked, his usually confidence completely gone-in fact, if Damien didn't know better, it seemed like Zane was going to cry. "I used to hate the Darkness. I used to sleep with a nightlight. I would only be outside after Dark if one of my spirits was with me, and it would be to look at the stars. When I was beaten and came here...I tried going into the sunlight. Time and time again. I would sit at the edge of this lake and wait until the last possible second before stepping into the Dark. All of us have. Which is why we need to end this war." He turned and looked at Damien. "If we can defeat the Light, then that's it. We can go into the Light again. Only one organization can exist, and since they're in the Light, we have to suffer through the Dark. That's why we need to win."

"But what if we lose?" Damien asked. "What then?"

"It doesn't matter-no matter what, when this war is finished, we'll be alright again," Zane said. "But, until then…" He turned back around. "Let's get going. We don't want to stay out until the War starts."

Damien looked up at the skylight, then scurried after Zane.

 **Sorry, that's it for this chapter. I know that it's shorter than it should be, but in all honesty, right now my mind is absolute trash and I'm out of ideas. I mean, I know EXACTLY where this story is going-my mind just doesn't know how to get it there at the moment.**

 **I promise that future chapters ARE going to be longer than they have been, but the updating times are going to get a little weird while I'm busy.**

 **Read and review, tell me what you think, all that!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Dark vs Light! I'm hoping to get this one to be a little longer than the others have been, but I'm not completely sure.**

 **Please read and tell me what you think!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters besides my OCs, and there will be some spoilers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy looked at her friends, unsure of what to say.

They stared right back, equally unsure.

Finally, Wendy decided to say something.

"So...it's nice to see you again, Lucy," Wendy said, smiling at Lucy, who smiled shyly back.

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Lucy said. "Well, a few months, but it's felt like so long."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erza said. "You left without a word. Why did you leave at all?"

Lucy sighed, all the warnings going through her head-should she really tell them? "I...I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"I just...can't," Lucy said, biting her lip and turning her head to the side. "Because if you knew why I left...why all of us are here...our goal…" She sighed. "I just...I can't tell you."

"Oh, really?" Claire said, raising an eyebrow.

Team Natsu jumped and looked at her. Lucy just looked at her.

"Huh," Lucy said. "I didn't realize that you were here, too."

"Of course I'm here," Claire said, leaning on the doorframe-she was standing in the doorway. "I'm always here."

"Not always," Lucy said. "But you get what I mean."

Claire laughed. "Yeah. So, you aren't quite ready to tell them the full truth?"

Lucy stood up, shaking her head and fully turning to Claire. "I'm sorry, but I just...can't."

Claire nodded. "Understandable, I guess." She looked at Team Natsu. "My guess is that you six will learn the truth soon enough...but until then, I guess that we should at least explain just a little bit." She walked over and sat down. Lucy sat down again as well.

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't tell you the complete difference between us and the Dark-that understanding comes with knowing the full truth, but we can't exactly tell you that now," Claire said, glancing at Lucy.

"I'm sorry," Lucy muttered. "It's just…"

"I understand," Claire said, then looked back at Team Natsu. "The Dark is made of former Celestial Wizards, just like the Light is."

"Why former?" Carla asked, looking at Lucy, who looked away. "Aren't you still a Celestial Wizard?"

"Lucy here is the only exception to that," Claire said. "Although she is part of our group, meaning that she is not completely a Celestial Wizard. Instead, we are called Celestialites."

"Celestialites?" Erza asked. "I've never heard that term before."

"We try to keep it silent if possible," Lucy said softly, still looking away. "There are other terms for us, but please, call us Celestialites."

"What are the other terms?" Gray asked.

"We'd rather not give that information unless we absolutely must," Claire said. "When you find out exactly why we are former Celestial Wizards, those terms will be told to you."

"There's a key bit missing here," Erza said. "Is this why many people don't accept the job?"

Lucy and Claire exchanged a look, then they both nodded.

"Some people in the past have quit as soon as they've seen some of our members," Claire said. "It's been a long time, however. I would rather not talk about how long, but because of this information-what we share in common with the Dark-people quit the job. When you hear the information, you will be asked if you would like to continue the job-no shame in quitting at any point."

"You keep saying that," Happy said. "Is this information really that bad?"

Lucy nodded. "The Dark would kill to keep it quiet."

"And, in the past, there have been murders for the sole reason of keeping it silent," Claire added.

All of Team Natsu's eyes were wide.

"Seriously!?" Natsu exclaimed. "That's how bad this info is?!"

Claire nodded. "I don't know why most people have a problem with it."

"Because they wanted to hide what they did," Lucy whispered. They all looked at her. "They didn't want the whole world to know of the deed that they commited. They didn't want to admit what they saw or heard happen-or heard about, I should say. They didn't want to know…" She looks down, starting to shake. "E-everyone lost their celestial magic due to a single event. Everyone but me."

Claire put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't think so hard about it. Nothing's going to happen. You're one of us, and we won't let that event happen."

Lucy sighed, no longer shaking. "I know. I just...I know." She stood up again. "I'm sorry, but I just...I can't…" She trailed off, then ran out of the room. Natsu made as if to go after her, but Claire shook her head.

"It might be a good idea to just leave her be for now," Claire said. "It's a sensitive subject around here-especially for her. But the point is, the Dark is an organization of Celestial Wizards who are very similar to us. The same event happened to each of them, but it was more extreme. Their former friends were the ones that killed to prevent people from knowing the truth."

"That seems a little extreme to kill to keep something quiet," Erza said.

"If you look throughout history, you'll find that many events happen in an attempt to cover something up," Claire said. "For example, my mother was killed in an attempt to cover up her relationship with my father."

There was a pause.

"WHAT?!"

Claire nodded, putting one hand over her heart. "My father ran away from his home carrying me and my twin sister and raised us-otherwise his family would have killed us as well back then. And it wasn't only my mother. All of her family, and her friends-most of the village was killed in an attempt to hide the fact that she fell in love with our father."

"That's messed up!" Gray said. "How the hell could someone do that!?"

Wendy put one hand over her mouth. "R-really?"

Erza's eyes were wide. "That's insane."

Claire nodded. "I was surprised when my father first told me and my sister. My sister cried for the next week, and I kept running off, trying to escape the truth-symbolically, of course. Not literally. But I kept running."

"That's just...why?" Erza said. "Why would two families do that?"

"It was one," Claire said. "My mother's family was ok with the relationship, but my father's side of the family was rich- _very_ rich. My mother's side of the family wasn't that rich, but money didn't matter to them. It was happiness, and that's why my father fell in love with my mom. She didn't care about money. She didn't look at him, wondering how to get money from him. She saw him for who he was. She saw that he hated his life, and she saw that he was suffering, so she brought him into a life of happiness." She smiled slightly. "I always loved hearing their love story, while my sister always made a face and said that it was gross."

"What happened to your sister?" Wendy asked.

Claire looked at the ground. "She died a long time ago."

"Oh…" Wendy said.

"She was one of the few people that didn't think that I was a bad person after everything happened," Claire said, brushing a hair out of her face. "I mean, all my other friends were so mad at me that they tried to kill _me_ , but she stepped in and yelled at them. It's the only reason that I'm here right now, honestly. My friends forgave me after that, but I still came here to the Light-but not for a few years."

"Exactly how old are you?" Carla asked. "You seem to be to be in your early teens, but you talk as if you're much older."

"I'm much older than I look," Claire said. "Everyone here is-besides Lucy. She's the only one that's actually as old as she looks, honestly."

"How old are you?" Happy asked.

Claire thought for a second. "Well, let's see...there are fifteen total people in the Light...fifteen in the Dark...and I was the first...so I guess that I'm about three thousand years old?"

There was a pause.

"WHAT?!"

 **And that's all for this chapter!**

 **Are you surprised that Claire is about three thousand years old? In all honesty, I would be, but I've been planning her age ever since her character was created. She's the oldest, wisest, yet she looks like the youngest and just about the most foolish. If you couldn't tell, she's my favorite OC character. Well, tell me if you liked this chapter!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Dark vs Light!**

 **I've been working on other fanfictions at the same time, and since I've been doing other stuff, I'm just hoping that I can update each at least once a week-here's to hoping! I really shouldn't've started these so close to the end of August...I always get this busy at this time of year, so I'm just getting a little stupid with this, aren't I? Don't answer that.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, and there will be spoilers. Enjoy!**

Team Natsu stared at Claire in shock.

"What?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look so surprised."

"Of course we are!" Gray nearly yelled. "I mean, you're, like, fifteen! You can't be that old!"

"What's weird about being that old?" Claire asked.

"The oldest person that anyone's ever met was barely over four hundred, I believe," Erza said, her face pale. "And even then, they looked older-like an adult. So you're telling us that you're a kid, but actually three thousand?"

"Yeah," Claire said. "Don't worry-I'm the oldest person in the Light and Dark." She chuckled a little. "I'd like to stay strongest, but the leader of the Dark-her name is Azure-is going to be tough to beat." Her shoulders dropped. "Everyone in the Light has a corresponding opponent in the Dark. For example, you guys met Daisy of the Eternal Sky-she must face Damien of the Solid Earth. Lucy of the Celestial River must face Zane of Flame. Ryoko of Nature must face Kolin of Lightning. Mara of the Sky must face Julian of Iron. There are others as well, but it's basically opposites." She held her head high, looking at each of them. "This job...before too long, there will be an eclipse...but it won't be like any other. The seas will turn red. The sky will fill with fire. The earth will tremble out of nowhere, split open and change the landscape. If we aren't carefully, thousands-no, millions-no, even _billions_ -will be killed. Which is why we need help. We must call upon the Eternal Eclipse and fight the Dark. If we don't do this ourselves, the war will start on its own, and billions will die. If we can start it on our own, then we can contain the damage." She stood up. "But we can't do this alone. The Light and the Dark are just about on equal levels. We have to tip the balance in our favor, otherwise neither side will triumph over the other. The Eternal Eclipse will last forever, and the damage will change the world forever. We can't let that happen...which is why we need you."

"So you can win the war," Happy said softly with an understanding that tore at Claire's heart-even after three thousand years, she hated when anyone understood on any level.

Claire nodded. "If we lose the war…" She shook her head. "That can't happen. It just _can't_. But the thing is, the Eternal Eclipse will have to start soon. We must call upon it within the next six months." She took a deep breath. "I'll understand if you don't want to continue the job. When you learn what makes us like the Dark, you'll probably want to quit the job. In all honesty, at some point, I expect that you will abandon this quest."

"Wizards aren't supposed to do that," Erza said. "Why would you just let them abandon-especially if it's this important?"

"Because," Claire said. "We are the Celestialites. People believe that we aren't allowed to live-the Magic Council only allows us to stay active because we've been around for three thousand years-they can't make us disband because we've been around since _long_ before they were created-and even then, they tried to tell us that we aren't allowed to exist because of what we did."

"Can someone just say what you've done?" Natsu asked. "You keep talking around it-it's starting to get _really_ annoying!"

"Natsu, calm down," Erza said, looking at him. "Keep in mind that there are some that are willing to kill to keep this quiet, so whatever it is, it isn't something that these people want to share. They'll tell us in their own time, but until then, be patient."

Natsu glared at her, but stayed silent.

Claire nodded at Erza. "Thank you for that. I see that you understand my point."

"Everyone has something that they would rather not remember," Erza said.

"Like you and the Tower of Heaven," Claire said.

Erza blinked in surprise. "You know about the Tower of Heaven?"

"Of course," Claire said. "I reached my max strength about two thousand years ago, so I stopped trying to boost my strength-well, occasionally I try, but mostly I watch what's going on in the world." She smiled. "In all honesty, Fairy Tail is a very interesting guild to watch-especially your team. Your adventures are rather interesting, and it's kinda funny to see you arguing with your guildmates, but at the same time, you all care deeply about each other."

"You watch over us?" Wendy asked, tilting her head. "That sounds...weird."

Claire looked at her. "I'm called Claire of Stars Above for a reason. The stars are always present, and my power is a little special compared to the others." She chuckled. "Of course, that might just be because of my training. But whatever the reason, I can change my view of the world to the heavens and look through the world, seeing what's going on around the world-and I often find myself doing that when I miss the stars."

"Miss the stars?" Carla asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Celestialites in the Light can't go into the darkness, and Celestialites in the Dark can't enter the light."

"So the names are quite literal, I see," Carla said.

"What happens if you enter the dark, then?" Wendy asked.

"Nobody's ever tried," Claire said, thinking. "Well, actually...no, there wasn't any once they joined the organization."

"So how do you know that you can't?" Gray asked. "If you've never been in the dark since."

"Because we just...know," Claire said. "But that's not the point. The point is, none of us are allowed to see the actually stars-the closest any of us can get is me gazing through my magic." She looked at the ceiling. All of them looked up to realize that it was painted with a star-pattern design. "When the war is over...when we can finally rest, we'll all start aging again. It won't just be Lucy. She won't be the only one that isn't immortal. All of us will be free to be out, day and night. Even in the Dark. And we can all live like regular people again."

"So you'll be fine if you guys are like the Dark?" Erza asked. "You're alright that they'll be walking around after all this?"

"We're only fighting because we have to," Claire said. "If we had a choice, we wouldn't fight them. They are like family-some of us even share distant blood. For example, I know that a few are descendants of my sister. On _both_ sides. How can we just hate them and kill them?" She shook her head. "In all honesty, the only reason that neither side is surrendering is because they want some justice. There are people out there that are descendants of those that nearly killed them. After centuries, we eventually decided that that was what our war would be over. If they succeed, they get to get their revenge. If we win, they don't, and they live on."

"So it's wagering the lives of people who have nothing to do with this," Gray said. "That's a bit extreme."

"Some bloodlines have since died out," Claire said. "Others have been lost to time, so mixed that nobody can trace them back to the original people. Only recent ones are traceable-within the past six hundred years, so three of them can trace the bloodlines and get revenge-Zane of Flame, Damien of the Solid Earth, and Kamara of Eternal Ice. Other than that, in the past six hundred years, we have gained Lucy of Celestial River, Daisy of the Eternal Sky, Mara of the Sky, and Ryoko of Nature."

"You gained four, they gained three?" Happy asked.

"Of course," Claire said. "Six hundred years ago, five hundred years ago, three hundred years ago, two hundred years ago, one hundred years ago, and just recently with Lucy."

"Oh…" Happy said.

"Yeah," Claire said, then stood up. "Well, in all honesty, we had better get some sleep. In one week, we will start to leave to summon the Eternal Eclipse and fight the Dark. It will take about two weeks to reach there on foot."

"We're walking?" Erza asked, blinking in surprise.

"Well, yeah," Claire said. "Seeing as most of us have been around since before vehicles and transportation other than horseback was created, we're more comfortable walking."

"I see," Erza said. "Very well then. During this next week, are we to help prepare for departure?"

"In a way, yes," Claire said. "But in other ways...as you've probably noticed-or did I tell you?-we're almost always training. Well, the ones that can still improve. There's a limit to how much power a single person can wield, and we've reached it in a way-some of us have."

"Just how powerful is the average person here?" Wendy asked.

"Well, it kinda depends," Claire said, thinking for a second. "Compared to what?"

"Do you know what a magic power finder is?" Carla asked.

Claire nodded. "The magic council once brought one to us and asked us to attack it one at a time."

"What did you get?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I didn't attack it," Claire said. "Mara got the first hit and she completely destroyed it."

Team Natsu stared at her in shock.

"S-Seriously?" Gray asked. "It took Fairy Glitter to destroy one of those-and that's one of the most powerful spells out there."

"You're right-spell," Claire said. "But think about it like this. When you were a child, and you learned a spell, if you used that same spell now, how much more powerful would it?"

"Very," all of them responded.

"That's kinda how it goes with any spell," Claire said. "It can be so weak that it can't even take down a bunny when you first learn it, but if you practice for years and years, eventually you find out that that spell can one-hit a monster ten times your size. That's basically how it works with our spells as well. They started out very weak-not able to take out a bunny. After training, they became stronger-able to take out a monster ten times our size. But we didn't stop there. Instead, we kept training, and our spells became more powerful-able to take down an entire guild with a single hit if we really felt like it."

"And you want our help to take down some of these people that could do this?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. "I just want to point out that this doesn't completely sound easy."

"That's why most people quit," Claire said. "They say that it's impossible. They say that only a Wizard Saint could possibly stand a chance, and even then, they'd have a hard time. That's why it's been so long. That's why this war has been delayed for three thousand years. That's why I say that it's alright to abandon this quest. Because it's nearly impossible."

"However, is it average wizards that take this job?" Erza asked. "From what guilds?"

"I can't reveal the names of the guilds, for...reasons," Claire said. "We keep the names of those that quit so quiet that even the townspeople nearby have no idea who they are. However, their guilds aren't near the strongest guild. And they never send more than two or three." She stood up, looking all of them in the eye. "The Dark and the Light have the same amount of wizards in their ranks, and there are six of you, plus Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Not to mention that you six are from the strongest guild in your country-and you took down Acnologia, as well as the Five God Dragons. You six are not the average wizards-you are way above, bringing your guild from the literal _grave_ and making it the strongest in such a short amount of time. Which is why I believe that everything's going to be alright." She smiled. "This is going to be the last group to be accepted for this job. We can call the Eternal Eclipse in three weeks' time, and we can take down the Dark, and then we'll be free." She brushed away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "At some point, I believe that you will figure out exactly what makes us like the Dark-what happened to us. Why we are different than others. At any point, if you decide that this job is too hard, then you may leave-we'll understand, but we still need to fight."

"We aren't going to abandon the job," Erza said. "It's rude, inconsiderate, and no wizard should be able to do that and still walk around as if nothing happened. The mere _nerve_ of abandoning a job that's this important to so many people. No true wizard should do something like that."

"From what you've heard, you have no doubts?" Claire asked. "Not a doubt in your head that this quest is insane, asking the near impossible? You still think that you can take this on?"

"We are Fairy Tail Wizards," Erza said. "We completed the 100 Year Quest. You said so yourself, we aren't average wizards. And we certainly don't abandon quests at the start. Or the middle. Or even the end. We will go all the way through this job, even if it kills us."

"No need to be that extreme," Claire said. "But I'm glad that you're on board." She clapped her hands together. "Now, let's get going. In one week, we'll depart, but until then, I'll bring you to where you're staying-some of the others will help you with what you need during that time." With that, she walked to the door, then gestured for Team Natsu to follow. They all stood up and walked after her.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I'll be uploading the next chapter hopefully within the next week, but I'm not completely sure if I will. Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Dark vs Light!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, there are OCs, will contain spoilers, all that fun stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. The Light-plus Team Natsu-was leaving their base and starting to head to the place where they would start the Eternal Eclipse. It was about a half hour after sunrise, so they would have the entire day before they had to set up tents-or, even better, find a cave to stay in for the night.

"So, Lucy, are you excited for this?"

Lucy groaned inwardly as she looked at Wendy and Carla, who had moved to stand right next to her-the others were talking to some of the other Celesitalites.

Lucy smiled, patting Wendy on the head gently. "Well, duh, I guess."

"You guess?" Carla said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um...nothing," Lucy said just as Claire mounted onto a horse-oh yeah, they were all riding horses, upon Erza's suggestion, seeing as it would go faster instead of walking the entire way.

"Alright, everyone, mount up, and let's get started," Claire shouted.

Lucy and Wendy went over to some of the horses, and they each got on one-everyone else did the same, and the group was off.

 **A/N: In all honesty, I personally can't think of anything interesting that they would do for quite some time during their ride towards the place they're going, so I'm going to do a time skip to when they're about halfway there.**

Natsu looked out in the rain from the cave that they were staying in-well, in reality, he was looking at Lucy. It was really early in the morning-even though the sun wasn't visible, that much was clear. So why was she in the rain all by herself? Should he to talk to her? No, she seemed a little...upset, for some reason. But what was going on?

 **Lucy's POV**

Lucy looked up into the sky, clutching the remains of Aquarius's key in her hand.

 _Aquarius...do you know that it's been exactly four years since that night?_ Lucy wondered, tears in her eyes. _I had a nightmare last night-you returned, but you blamed me and hated me._ Despite her sadness and tears, Lucy found herself smiling just a little. _You were scolding me about everything-is it bad that I miss it just a little?_ Tears poured out of her eyes. _More than anything, I miss you, Aquarius. I promise that I'll see you again someday._

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder, and Lucy jumped, her grip slipping a little on the remains of the key as she turned to see...Daisy, who was giving her a confused look.

"Lucy, you shouldn't be outside this early," Daisy said.

"S-sorry," Lucy said, looking down at her hand.

Daisy followed her gaze, her eyes wide when she saw what Lucy was holding.

"Lucy!" Daisy hissed, looking her in the eye. "You shouldn't be have that in the open where anyone can see it!"

Lucy closed her hand around the key. "I know, but...it's been four years, Daisy. Four years since that night."

"And it's been two _hundred_ and four since the night _I_ did it," Daisy whispered, looking around, then she looked toward the cave. Lucy did as well, and both of them stared at Natsu, who was staring right back, then he backed away slowly, then all out ran back into the cave.

"Ah shiz," Daisy muttered, looking at Lucy. "And look what just happened. Did you know he was there?"

"Of course not!" Lucy said, her face pale as the possibilities of what could happen next.

Daisy seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she shoved Lucy at a tree. "Climb up! We'll deal with this situation, and when it's done, I'll come get you!"

Lucy hesitated, looking back into the cave.

"Lucy!" Daisy hissed. "We can't lose another one of the Light, otherwise we'll lose the war! Do you want that?!"

 _That_ snapped Lucy out of it. She quickly climbed high up into the tree. Daisy looked up into the tree for a few seconds, then, once she was completely sure that she couldn't see Lucy, she quickly walked into the cave.

 **With Natsu…**

Natsu shook Erza. "Erza! Erza, wake up!"

Erza groaned, then glared at him. "Why do you have to wake me up so early? Do it again and you're dead."

"Sorry, but we _really_ need to get going," Natsu said, then shoved Gray, who woke up with a start, then glared at Natsu, who was already waking up Wendy, Carla, and Happy, who also woke up, then glared at Natsu.

"Seriously, nobody else is awake," Gray nearly shouted at Natsu, which caused some of the nearby Celesitalites to groan, wake up, and give them confused looks.

"Well, now they are, but that doesn't matter," Natsu said. "We're leaving."

"Um, nobody else is," Wendy said, looking around at the waking-up Celestialites.

"Are you suggesting we abandon the job?" Erza asked angrily. "Because you know as well as I do that it's a disgrace to do that."

"Well, now I know why people quit, and it's really bad," Natsu said.

"So?" Erza asked. "That doesn't matter!"

Daisy suddenly seemed to appear leaning on the wall behind Natsu, rolling her eyes.

"So I guess that means you're going," Daisy said. "In all honesty, good. You shouldn't eavesdrop, anyway."

Natsu spun and glared at her. "Oh yeah? Did _all_ of you do something that horrible? Or was it just her?"

"What are you talking about?" Happy asked, giving Natsu a confused look. "Who did what?"

Natsu didn't answer. Instead, he kept glaring at Daisy, not noticing that the other Celestialites had gone silent, and they were all standing up as well.

"So just like that, you're gone?" Daisy asked, shaking her head. "I knew it. All you guild mages are the same, aren't you."

"Seriously, what happened?" Gray asked, looking around, then noticing that the other Celestialites were standing. He spun and looked at them. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

All of them exchanged glances, then looked back at the group, and Claire stepped forward.

"Seriously, calm down," Claire said.

Natsu spun and glared at her, his eyes almost red with anger.

"How can you say something like that so easily?" Natsu demanded. "Did all of you do something so terrible?"

"Someone had better tell me what's going on _right now_ ," Erza snapped.

Claire didn't seem to notice her comment. Instead, she kept looking at Natsu.

"I'm going to take a wild guess on what you're talking about," Claire said. "So yes. All of us have done the same thing."

"I thought that they were your friends," Natsu growled. "But I guess that I was wrong. No wonder people killed to keep this quiet. It shouldn't happen in the first place."

"WHAT shouldn't HAPPEN!?" Erza roared. "Somebody just say what happened!"

Natsu didn't look at her, but he talked to her. "All of them _used_ to be Celestial Wizards, but there's a reason that they aren't anymore. It's because your spirits no longer wanted to deal with you, is it? _Is it?_ "

None of them answered, but a few exchanged glances.

"None of you should even be alive after what you did," Natsu growled.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"They all let their spirits down...and _broke one of their keys_!" Natsu exclaimed.

Team Natsu all gasped, looking around at all the Celestialites, their eyes wide.

"W-What?" Erza asked, her eyes wide, then she drew a sword. "Someone had better either confirm or deny this statement!"

Daisy snorted, and all of them turned and looked at her. "Why would we deny the truth?"

"So it's true?" Wendy whispered, her eyes wide. "But you're all such kind people! Why would you do something like that!?"

Daisy "tsk"ed, looking at the ground.

"Why should we explain ourselves?" Daisy asked. "You're going to hate us no matter the explanation."

"You're right-because nobody should do something so horrid," Erza snapped.

"Now that you know the truth, I have a single question to ask," Claire said, stepping forward a little more. "Seeing that you know the truth, do you still want to continue the quest?"

Team Natsu exchanged glances, then looked at Claire, and all of them shook their heads.

"I don't want to be on this job if we're working with people like you," Gray said. "How could you do something like that to your spirits?! Aren't they your friends? Or are all of you just those Celestial Wizards that were rude to your spirits?"

All of them glared at Gray, then, in unison, then all turned and walked farther away, closer to their supplies-Daisy brushed past them and joined the others.

Natsu spun around and walked toward the entrance. "Come on, guys. We're leaving."

The others each grabbed the reins of the horse they had been riding-Wendy grabbed Natsu's horse's reins-and turned and followed Natsu out, ignoring the rain as they mounted and rode away, leaving Lucy, who was still in the treetop, watching them, then she began to cry.

 **And that's it for this chapter. What did you think?**

 **Were you surprised to realize that Team Natsu were angry at Lucy about Aquarius's key? Or the others about theirs? Can you guys what spirit that Daisy had to break the key of? How about Claire? Sorry that I haven't really gotten into the other characters of the Light, and I'm probably not really going to-although I promise that I'm planning on giving all of them names in one of the next few chapters! As well as naming powers! But, until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Dark vs Light! Thanks for sticking around this long...or for reading this long, or even really paying attention to this at this rate, honestly.**

 **I'm probably only going to write a few more chapters of this, including an epilogue, but for now, tell me what you think about this story!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, there are OCs, spoilers, all that.**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu sat at a table in the guild hall, angrily thinking about what he had seen.

They had returned to Fairy Tail about three days before, and everyone had been a little angry when they'd heard the first bit about the job, including about Lucy, but when Natsu had told them what he'd seen, and what they'd learned, they had become angry at Lucy as well, and now everyone seemed to be angry at her, although Master Makarov and Mira didn't seem to show any emotion about it, for some reason, although nobody seemed to think about it.

Happy looked at Natsu. "Do you think we should go on another job?"

"I don't know," Natsu muttered darkly "I don't want it to be one where we'll meet someone who did something horrible like the last one."

Happy didn't say anything, and instead went over to talk to Carla, who was talking to Wendy.

Suddenly, the guild doors opened, and Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Lector, and Frosch walked in. Everyone looked at them.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear this guild being this quiet," Sting said. "What's up?"

Nobody said anything, they just glared at the mages from Sabertooth.

"Um...did we come at a bad time?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We just got some bad news involving a former member," Makarov said. "But you can come in! It appears to be raining out some-it's rather rude to let you stand in the rain."

"Thanks," Sting said, then the Sabertooth mages came in, shutting the doors behind them. They walked over to Makarov. "So, exactly what happened?"

" _Someone_ did something horrible to someone they used to claim their friend," Erza muttered darkly. The Sabertooth mages looked at her.

"Who did what?" Minerva asked. "What are you talking about? Who did you see again?"

"Lucy," Gray said, spitting out her name like venom.

Yukino blinked in surprise. "Really? Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about her."

"What else is there to talk about her?" Juvia asked sadly. "I mean, she broke Aquarius's key."

Yukino looked at her. "Well, then, that makes this a little easier."

"Wait, you _knew_?" Natsu asked, glaring at her while her guildmates looked surprised to hear this.

"Wait, a Zodiac key can be broken?" Lector asked. "I thought that those things were indestructible!"

"Technically...they are," Yukino said, then looked at Natsu. "Tell me, what else do you know about all this?"

"What else is there to know?" Natsu asked. "She broke Aquarius's key. She betrayed her spirits."

"You don't know the full story, do you?" Yukino asked.

"Who cares?" Erza asked. "She claimed to love her spirits, but she made it so one of them couldn't be summoned. I'm glad she's no longer in the guild. If she would do that to her spirits, just imagine how bad she would stab us in the back."

"If you knew the whole story, you would care," Yukino said.

"And how do you know that?" Carla asked.

"Well, if you know the whole thing, tell us," Cana said, setting her barrel down and looking at Yukino, who nodded at her.

"Well, four years ago, Libra came to me and asked to talk to me in private," Yukino said. "I honestly found that odd, because I didn't know what was going on. At first, I was a little worried that she wanted to break our contract, so when I summoned her at my house later, I expected the worst. She asked if we could sit at the table, and as soon as we were both sitting, I blurted, asking what I had done wrong, and I was sorry.

"Libra told me that I hadn't done anything wrong, then I asked her why she needed to talk to me if nothing was wrong. She told me that she hadn't said _nothing_ was wrong…"

* _flashback*_

" _I never said_ nothing _is wrong," Libra said. "However, it has nothing to do with anything you did."_

" _Then what's up?" Yukino asked, overall glad that Libra wasn't about to break the contract._

" _Listen, Yukino?" Libra said. "If everything goes the way it appears, pretty soon you're going to be hearing a ton of crud about Lucy."_

" _What?" Yukino asked, blinking in surprise, mostly because she'd never heard Libra speak like that. "Why?"_

" _Because something happened to her," Libra said._

 _Yukino gasped. "Is she alright?!"_

" _Physically, she's fine-for now," Libra said. "But mentally...that's what I need to talk to you about." She paused, and Yukino stared patiently at her. After a few minutes, Libra talked again._

" _Before I start, there's a list of people you should know about," Libra said. "And their times. Three thousand years ago, Claire of Stars Above of the Light, Ophiuchus. Two thousand nine hundred years ago, Azure of Lives Below of the Dark, Leo. Two thousand eight hundred years ago, Jacqueline of Heat of the Light, Aries. Two thousand seven hundred years ago, Leonhard of Cold of the Dark, Aquarius. Two thousand six hundred years ago, Umberto of Song of the Light, Cancer. Two thousand five hundred years ago, Opala of Silence of the Dark, Taurus. Two thousand four hundred years ago, Paulina of Grand Plains of the Light, Virgo. Two thousand three hundred years ago, Drake of Rising Mountains of the Dark, Pisces. Two thousand two hundred years ago, Gale of Precious Time of the Light, me, Libra. Two thousand one hundred years ago, Mysteria of Precious Time of the Dark, Capricorn. Two thousand years ago, Rachel of Hardened Glass of the Light, Sagittarius. One thousand nine hundred years ago, Queen of the Dark of the Dark, Gemini. One thousand eight hundred years ago, King of the Light of the Light, Scorpio. One thousand seven hundred years ago, Yaleen of Stone of the Dark, Ophiuchus. One thousand six hundred years ago, Bridgette of Helpfulness of the Light, Leo. One thousand five hundred years ago, Peony of Helplessness of the Dark, Aries. One thousand four hundred years ago, Bruce of Life of the Light, Aquarius. One thousand three hundred years ago, Wellisa of Death of the Dark, Aries. One thousand two hundred years, Beatrice of Plants of the Light, Capricorn. One thousand one hundred years ago, Jordan of Fear of the Dark, Cancer. One thousand years ago, Poppy of Hope of the Light, Taurus. Nine hundred years ago, Julian of Iron of the Dark, Virgo. Eight hundred years ago, Liliana of Steam of the Light, Pisces. Seven hundred years ago, Kolin of Lightning of the Dark, me, Libra. Seven hundred years ago, Filia of Animals of the Dark, Capricorn. Six hundred years ago, Mara of Sky of the Light, Sagittarius. Five hundred years ago, Kamara of Eternal Ice of the Dark, Gemini. Four hundred years ago, Ryoko of Nature of the Light, Scorpio. Three hundred years ago, Zane of Flame of the Dark, Leo. Two hundred years ago, Daisy of Eternal Sky of the Light, Aries. One hundred years ago, Damien of Solid Earth, Ophiuchus." She paused. "And now, Lucy of the Celestial River of Unknown, Aquarius."_

" _Unknown?" Yukino asked. "And the others are 'of the Light' or 'of the Dark,' but she's unknown."_

" _That's because what I'm about to tell you...none of her friends know this," Libra said. "And all her spirits-and everyone else, I'll admit-is determined to make it so they don't know."_

" _What happened?" Yukino asked quietly_

" _Before I begin, there's one more thing," Libra said. "Whatever you think of when you hear this story, you are_ not _to form an opinion until the_ very end of the stor _y. Got that? And no interrupting."_

 _Yukino nodded, already wondering what Lucy could have possibly done._

" _Now, as you've probably heard, Fairy Tail fought Tartarus," Libra said. "And there were hard to defeat demons, but something managed to destroy the base, and after that, the dragons appeared and helped take care of the rest of the demons. But first the base must've been taken down. Well, you see, before the base was taken down, all of the members of Fairy Tail were trapped in this odd pink stuff. All but one. Lucy._

" _She was chased down by some of the demons of Tartarus, and first she summoned Leo, then Sagittarius, then sent him back through the gate and summoned Virgo, for a second demon had appeared. But that wasn't all. After a moment-but a moment-a_ third _demon appeared, and Lucy fought this one herself, and was thrown into a stream of water, where she had the idea to summon a third_ spirit _-Aquarius."_

 _Yukino gasped._

" _Quiet, please," Libra said. "So she summoned Aquarius, and after a minute, Virgo and Leo were forced back through their gates. One demon died, the second left, but the third stayed and continued to fight. Lucy and Aquarius were both injured, but still kept fighting until Aquarius started to channel the water at the demon at a high pressure, but it could only slow the demon down. So, Aquarius told Lucy to commit something known as the Celestial Sin. But keep that in mind._ Aquarius told Lucy to do it _. Lucy did not do this on her own will. She argued with Aquarius about it, sobbed her eyes out, but she had no choice."_

" _What did she do?" Yukino whispered, then slapped her hand over her mouth, remembering that Libra had asked her to keep quiet._

" _Well, you see, seeing as Lucy was able to summon three spirits, it meant that she gained the ability to compete a single task one time-this task is known among the Celestial World as the Celestial Sin, and those that do this are known as Celestial Sinners, or Celestialites. By doing this task, they are no longer Celestial Wizards, no matter how much they wish that they were. And they never want to do this, but they have to. No matter what-"_

" _Sorry, but the suspense is killing me," Yukino blurted. "What happened?" She put her hand over her mouth again. "S-sorry."_

" _That's alright-I think that I've driven in the point enough," Libra said. "Well, if a Celestial Wizard summons three spirits at once, they have the ability to summon the Celestial Spirit King."_

 _Yukino's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't say anything._

" _But listen-_ you are never to try to summon him," _Libra said. "Under_ any _circumstances. But the most important part is coming up, and this is why I needed to talk to you." She took a deep breath. "In order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, a Celestial Wizard must be able to summon three spirits at once...and the Celestial King doesn't have a normal key. To summon him, a Celestial Wizard must...must...they must break a gold key."_

 _Yukino gasped, tears in her eyes and her mouth hanging open in shock._

" _And not just any gold key," Libra said, looking Yukino in the eye. "The bond between the wizard and spirit must be really high-as in they have to be really close friends."_

" _So in order to summon the Celestial King, a Celestial Wizard must lose a close friend," Yukino whispered, her voice cracking a little._

 _Libra nodded sadly. "But, that's not the worst part about all this. I'm going to skip a little ahead in the story-or a little behind, but this very well might be the future if things don't go well. This hasn't happened yet, and none of us want it to, but here goes." She took a deep breath. "All those Celestial Wizards I named, and the spirits, and the years? Those Celestial Wizards-or Celestialites, I guess-are people that have broken a golden key in the past, starting with Claire, three thousand years ago. The spirits I named after each one is the key that they broke-that's why most people don't know as much about Ophiuchus. Because her key was the first to be broken, and for those first hundred years, it was considered taboo to talk about her, until it happened again. Then it didn't matter anymore. But each time a Celestialite was created, their friends discovered what they did...and tried to kill them."_

 _Yukino gasped. "Seriously?! But they'd just lost their friend-it wasn't their fault!"_

" _I know," Libra said, sounding more than a little sad. "Each Celestialite was special, but not a single person believed them." Tears came to her eyes. "The ones that I knew were some of the best masters I've ever had-you being tied for the top, really. At first, I was worried that it was going to be you. That_ you _were the one that was going to become the Celestialite, but I never wanted it to be either of you. Nobody deserves this."_

" _You said that Lucy's alright?" Yukino asked._

 _Libra nodded. "Everyone in Fairy Tail has their own wounds and scars, and she's no exception-none of the others know about what happened, because she was alone, but she's the reason that they're free." She looked away. "That's what always makes it worse. The Celestialite_ always _does it for their friends, but their friends reject them. Three thousand years, and it's always the same. Every one hundred years, a Celestialite is created, and beat up by their friends, and every two hundred years, one is beaten up so badly that they would have died if not for the fact that all Celestialites-save Lucy, for some reason right now-are immortal."_

" _They beat their friends up?!" Yukino gasped. "That's horrible!"_

" _I know," Libra said. "The worst part is when the spirits aren't allowed to step in and save their wizard, but we can watch from the Celestial World." She shivered. "It's_ torture _, I swear. But that doesn't matter. The other Zodiac and I agreed that you deserve to know the full truth. None of Lucy's friends know the full truth, and most of the Zodiac-scratch that,_ all _of us-don't want her friends to know."_

" _But Fairy Tail is centered around friendship-would they really do something so horrible?" Yukino asked, her eyes wide._

" _The last wizard's name was Damien, and his guild claimed the exact same thing back then," Libra said. "But when they realized what he'd done, they would've killed him. That's why he's of the Dark-because he would've died if he wasn't immortal. If a Celestialite is of the Light, they would've survived without being immortal-sure, they'd be damaged for the rest of their life, but alive nonetheless. If they're of the Dark...they would've died. Which is why the Zodiac sometimes try to make the Celestialite get out of there-which is what Damien did. He told his guild master the full truth about what happened that night, and his master listened to him-but his guildmates did not. Damien tried to leave the guild, but his former guildmates beat him up so badly that it was just about impossible to tell that he had ever been alive, and they threw him in the river, where he was found by two of the Light, who brought him back to their base. One year later, he was forced to join the Dark, even though he fell in love with a girl in the Light named Daisy. It made it hard for him to leave, but he had no choice, for once a Celestialite officially joins the Light or the Dark, they must always stay in the Light or the Dark, and they have no choice of which one they belong in."_

" _That's horrible," Yukino whispered._

 _Libra nodded, then stood up. "Which is why I'm just a little glad that it wasn't you that was chosen. While I hate that Lucy was chosen to be the Celestialite for this century, I'm glad that it means that we won't lose_ you _." She nodded at Yukino. "Thank you for understanding and not jumping to conclusions. Thank you for not thinking that it was the wrong thing to do. Please don't tell anyone unless we ask you to, but that won't be for a long time." With that, Libra disappeared._

 _*end flashback*_

"The other day, Libra asked me to come and tell you guys the truth," Yukino said. All the wizards of Fairy Tail were staring at her in shock, processing what she had just said. "So tell me this. Do you have any idea where Lucy actually is?"

"S-she broke the key how long ago?" Levy whispered, her eyes wide.

"Four years," Yukino said, looking at her. "It was during Tartarus."

"We've seen her with her spirits since then-and they don't hate her," Natsu said softly. "But we...we thought...Lucy."

Yukino looked at him. "Tell me this. _Where. Is. Lucy?_ "

Erza stood up, and everyone looked at her, but she scanned the room, specifically looking at Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. "We need to go back, don't we." It was clearly not a question.

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy all stood up and nodded at her. Erza looked at Yukino.

"Thank you for telling us," Erza said. "But, at the moment, it appears we have a job to finish-and it has to be _really_ quick."

"You're going to Lucy, aren't you?" Yukino asked.

Erza nodded. "We took a job from the Light without realizing the story, and when we realized that Lucy was there, we were told that she would end up telling us the story. We overreacted when Natsu saw her holding Aquarius's broken key, and we jumped to a conclusion that made us come back to Fairy Tail without completing the job. So we need to finish what we started." She bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for making us see what we did wrong."

"I'm just glad to hear that you didn't beat her up," Yukino said. "At least, from what I know. Right?"

"We didn't see her after that," Natsu said. "None of us did."

"Then she's still fine," Yukino said.

"I just gotta know-exactly what kinda job was it?" Lector asked.

Gray looked at Lector. "Taking down the Dark."

Yukino gasped. "The Light is taking down the Dark?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know, seeing that you're a Celestial Wizard," Natsu said.

"My spirits don't tell me _everything,_ " Yukino said. "But still. You're right. You really might want to get going."

Without another word, Erza nodded at Makarov, then Team Natsu ran/flew out of the guildhall, heading for the fight.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

 **I'll admit that I kinda made Team Natsu leave the job because I wanted to write Yukino's perspective on everything-what she knew, and how her spirits reacted-do you think that they got a little closer to her and a little more protective so she wouldn't lose them like Lucy lost Aquarius? Now** _ **that**_ **would be interesting to see...anyway. I'll try to update within the next week, but first I'm finishing another fanfiction, updating another one, and I'm going to be a little busy. Yeah, I should've given myself a little more time when I started this account...but oh well. I'll see you next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Dark vs Light!**

 **I just finished one of my other fanfiction, What if? If you've seen the Ninjago movie, check it out!**

 **Anyway. I don't own Fairy Tail, there are OCs and spoilers, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Light glared at the Dark, and vice versa. They were standing on top of a mountain at Dusk, the Eternal Eclipse about to begin.

Lucy pretended to scan all of the Dark, but in reality, her eyes were mostly focused on Zane of Flame, who was staring right back-then again, everyone was staring down their opponent.

Claire and the leader of the Dark, Azure of Lives Below, stepped forward, meeting each other between the two organizations, stopping a few steps away from each other, looking each other in the eye-they were the exact same height.

For a few seconds, there was complete and total silence. Suddenly, Azure took a step back, and began to sing.

 **(A/N: This song isn't mine! It's from Descendants 2!)**

"Let's get this party started,

I swear I'm cold-hearted.

There's no negotiation,

I'm not not here for debatin'.

Need some motivation, just looks at Ben's face

Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient.

I'll throw him overboard

And let him swim with killer sharks.

You either hand over the wand

Or he'll be ripped apart."

"Now let's all just be smart,

Although for you that must be hard," Claire sang.

"You'll get your wand.

No one has to come to any harm.

Don't try to intimidate.

Your bark is much worse than your bite.

Who's the baddest of them all?

I guess we're finding out tonight."

Together, the Dark sang:

"Let's go, bring it on,

Better give us what we want.

It's the wand for the crown.

If you don't, it's going down."

The Light sang:

"Let's go, make your move.

Peace or war, it's up to you.

Give him up and do it now.

If you don't, it's going down."

The Dark:

"We want. The wand.

Or else the King is gone.

Your time is runnin' out.

You should really watch your mouth."

The Light:

"Let's go, pound for pound.

We're prepared to stand our ground.

Put your swords up, put 'em up,

It's going down."

Everyone:

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, make,the trade

Or, or, or, or walk the plank.

Oh oh oh make the trade

Or or or or walk the plank."

The Dark laughed menacingly.

Claire took a deep breath, taking a small step forward.

"Ok, look, this is _not_ a conversation,

It's a do or die situation," Claire sang.

"If you don't give me back the King,

I'll have no hesitation!

I'll serve you right here,

And I don't need a reservation.

That way your whole 'pirate crew' can have a demonstration.

Release him now, and we can go our separate ways.

Unless you wanna deal with me,

And the VKs."

Azura snorted.

"So that's your bid speech, huh?

An empty ultimatum?"

Zane took a step forward, and began to sing.

"All it takes is one swing, and I'll humiliate him.

Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him.

And if he ever starts to slip I'll eliminate him!

All it takes is one long look and I'll-"

Azure:

"Harry, we get it. Chill."

The Dark:

"Let's go, bring it on.

Better give us what we want.

It's the wand for the crown,

If you don't it's going down."

The Light:

"Let's go, make your move,

Peace or war,it's up to you,

Give him up and do it now,

If you don't it's going down."

The Dark:

"We want. The wand.

Or else the King is gone.

Your time is running out,

You should really watch your mouth."

The Light:

"Let's go, pound for pound,

We're prepared to stand our ground.

Put your swords up, put 'em up.

It's going down."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy stepped forward.

"Hey! We don't have to choose.

We dont have to light the fuse.

Mal, whatever you do,

It's gonna be a lose lose.

There's gotta be a better way.

Uma, I promise, I'll give you your chance,

You'll have your say."

Azure snorted.

"Silly King.

You, give _me_?

You're gonna give me a chance?

Well not a _chance_!"

Everyone:

"Oh, oh, oh, make the trade.

Or, or, or, or walk the plank.

Oh oh oh make the trade.

Or or or or walk the plank."

They all stopped, and Claire and Azure walked back to their respective sides, then looked at each other again. After a few seconds, Claire raised her hands to the rising moon.

"Today marks the Final Battle of the Light and Dark," Claire said loudly. "May the sun rise again, and the Eternal Eclipse begin!"

Suddenly, the sun started to rise again, and the,moon completely covered it, casting an eerie glow on the world, which was beginning to molo, and the Battle began.

 **Meanwhile…**

Team Natsu was riding in a magic mobile as the earth began to rumble.

"What the-?!" Gray exclaimed as Natsu and Wendy almost puked-they were having a hard time as it was, let alone with the rumbling earth.

"The Eternal Eclipse is starting!" Carla exclaimed, pointing at the moon and the sun, although the sun had just set moments before.

Erza grunted, making the magic mobile go faster.

"Erza, don't push yourself too hard!" Gray warned through the window.

Erza looked up at the mountaintop that they were heading to-already they could see and feel the clashing magic powers.

"We have to get there," Erza said. "I just hope that we won't be too late…"

"We won't," Carla said. "But we won't do that much good if you're too tired to continue!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Slow down _just_ a little," Gray suggested.

Erza didn't want to-of course she didn't. She still felt horrible about leaving in the first place. But she was running close to half-in order to fight, she would have to use her second origin. ( **A/N: seriously, GMG, she fought 100 monsters without her second origin, right? Because she released it during the whole team fights. This girl is too strong...but at the same time, she's perfect. Just don't make her made if you don't have a death wish.)** Erza slowed down-but not too much. Just enough to let her magic have some time to recover before the big fight, but she wasn't about to go _any_ slower than she already was.

The magic mobile sped away, heading to the mountain, where the magic bursts were growing more intense.

 **With Lucy…**

"Star Dress, Aquarius Form!" Lucy chanted, quickly shifting forms as she shot water at Zane, who blocked it with fire, then shot a fireball at her. She quickly put up a water shield, ignoring the fact that her magic was much lower than it should have been-Zane had _three hundred years_ of training on her few months, and he had the Gifts. She had Star Dress and her spirits, sure, but she wasn't nearly as strong-could she really win this?

 _No!_ She put up her water barrier to shield another attack. _Don't think that way! You're gonna win this!_

Zane's attack faded, and Lucy quickly launched a water attack against him, but he blocked it without hesitation.

"Not gonna summon your spirits?" Zane asked a little mockingly. "Think you can beat me on your own?"

"I'm strong when I'm alone," Lucy said, standing tall and looking him in the eye. "I may not have the gifts, but that doesn't make me any weaker."

Zane snorted. "You don't have grace. You don't have immortality. Strength? Speed? Anything useful?" He shook his head. "Just give up. I don't want to have to kill you. If we were on the same side, we'd probably be best friends."

"But fate threw you away from the Light," Lucy said. "You're of the Dark. I'm of the Light."

"Actually, you're Undecided," Zane said. "You know as well as the rest of us. You never felt the rejection of those you cared about. You left before they knew. Face it, you'll always be one of _them_."

"I'm nothing like them," Lucy said, glaring at him. "I may not have been beaten. I may have hidden my secret. But they still rejected me. They found out what's eaten me up on the inside. They found out about the,events that made us who we are. And _they_ abandoned _me._ "

"Is that so?" Zane asked, balling his fist into fire. "Then if you have nothing to return to, I guess I have no reservation about fighting full power!" He balled up a bunch of fire, then punched the ground, shattering the ground and sending Lucy flying. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact, but instead of hitting the ground, she felt arms catch her in the air.

"Sorry we're late," an all-too-familiar voice said...warmly?

Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes and looked up to see…

...Natsu. And he was grinning at her.

 **And that's that for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Cliffhanger! I should have the next chapter up before** _ **too**_ **long, but I guess we'll see.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And I'm back with the next chapter of Dark vs Light! Thank you for reading all these chapters!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, OCs and spoilers and all that.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy stared at Natsu, her eyes wide.

Natsu smiled, then gently set her on her feet. "Sorry that we're a little late."

"W-We?" Lucy asked, giving him a wide-eyed look, then shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I think that you should go." She turned back to Zane. "Sorry about that little interruption."

Zane snorted. "And you said that your friends abandoned you."

"I have _no_ friends anymore," Lucy snapped.

"Lucy-" Natsu started.

Lucy glared at him. "Oh, shut up and go away." She turned back to Zane, switching to Capricorn Star Dress-she wasn't about to use her Leo Star Dress, knowing that Zane would probably start to break down if he had a reminder of Loki, and Lucy wanted to win fair and square-not by cheating like that.

Zane shot a fireball at her, and Lucy easily ducked out of the way, then sent an attack at him, quickly shifting into Sagittarius right afterwards and sending arrows at him. Zane easily deflected them, a grin on his face-it wasn't too different than Natsu's regular one.

"So now you've got me on the defensive," Zane said happily. "But how much longer can a newbie like you last against someone with centuries worth of experience?"

"Easy," Lucy said, transforming into Virgo's Star Dress, then she disappeared under the ground.

"You know, you're of the _Celestial River_ for a reason," Zane said, looking around cautiously for Lucy as Natsu turned away to wave at the others on his team-he had run fast to get there before them. "Underground really isn't your thing."

Lucy appeared right behind him, smacking him in the back of the head before disappearing underground again. "You just don't get it. I won't lose. I'm more than just of the Celestial River. I'm of the Light. Formerly of the Unknown. Of Star Dress."

Zane laughed, then punched the ground, shattering quite a bit and revealing Lucy quickly drilling another tunnel to get away, but Zane punched the ground again, this time forcing Lucy upwards so she was in the air.

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled, then took a big breath. "Sky Dragon-"

"Don't!" Lucy yelled, then she landed and glared at them. "Why are you even here?! Go away!"

"Don't lose focus!" Zane said, bunching a ton of fire in his hands. "Else you'll regret it!"

Lucy seemed to start to change her Star Dress, but instead, her outfit went to the one she'd been wearing during the trip, and she fell to one knee, taking rapid breaths.

Zane's fire disappeared, and he lowered his hands. "You're down for the count, I see. Didn't even try, but you're out."

"I just need...a quick breather," Lucy panted.

"Seriously, just give up," Zane said as Lucy's friends stepped forward. He gave them a confused look. "And it looks like some people can't take a hint, can they?"

"Go away," Lucy said, glaring at Team Natsu, then she stood up again. "I won't give up. I'm not even fully out of power." She crossed her arms in front of her, and she started to glow. After a few seconds, the swords from Cancer's Star Dress appeared, but the outfit didn't.

"You think that you can defeat me with two swords alone?" Zane asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but this isn't one that you're gonna win."

"I will win this," Lucy said, raising the swords up. "I _will_."

Zane sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, you sound like my stubborn little sister at this point. You can't win this one, and I'm not about to kill you, Celestial River, so just surrender and it can be done with."

"Never," Lucy said.

Natsu stepped forward. "We'll fight with you."

Lucy glared at him. "Just go away! I don't want you around, ok?! You'll just hurting me in the end."

"Lucy...we're sorry," Happy said.

"Like _hell_ you are," Lucy snapped. "You're just going to stab me in the back." She glared back at Zane. "I'm never going to surrender-I can take you down _on my own_."

"No, you can't," Gray said. "Let us help you!"

"I'm not a weak little-urgh!" Lucy snapped, glaring at them. "I don't _want_ or _need_ your help, so go away!"

"Lucy, we're sorry, ok?" Wendy asked. "We didn't mean-"

"As if," Lucy said. "Why would you guys be sorry?"

Zane yawned. "Seriously, are they joining the fight or not?"

"This is against you and me!" Lucy snapped at him. " _Not_ them!"

"You're at the end of your magic-can't even go full form," Zane yawned again. "Seriously, you can hardly stand. So you're either gonna let them join, or you're gonna surrender. Got that?"

"Who's side are you on in this?!" Lucy exclaimed. "You know what, you shouldn't be on either!"

"I'm bored, and this seems interesting," Zane shrugged.

Lucy facepalmed and groaned. "Seriously, let's just get back to the fight already. JUST YOU AGAINST ME!"

Zane shrugged. "Yeah, but I've been training for three hundred years longer than you have been, and you don't have the Celestial Gifts, which means that I could go on for _years_ after you're out of magic, and I'll hardly break a sweat."

"Wait, nobody said anything about _years_ ," Erza said.

"It won't _take_ years," Lucy said, gritting her teeth. "Because the Eternal Eclipse won't last that long."

"Good thing, too," Zane yawned. "I don't want to last that long without the sun."

"Without the...sun?" Happy asked. "I thought that the people in the Dark didn't like sunlight or something."

"They can't _be_ in the sunlight," Lucy corrected. "Like the Light can't be in the moonlight. Wait, why am I explaining this to a talking cat?"

"Why _is_ there a talking cat?!" Zane exclaimed. "Seriously, why do cats talk in the first place? Is this a new thing, or what?"

"I'm an exceed," Happy said.

"Like that explains everything," Zane said. "Look. Here's the deal. All of you fight me, or surrender."

Lucy opened her mouth, but Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"We're really sorry, Lucy," Natsu said. "Yukino told us the entire story, and I'm sorry that we weren't there. That we thought that you had done it without a good reason. That we left and abandoned the job."

"We know that nothing we say can ever make up for it all, but can you at least give us a chance?" Happy asked.

Lucy paused, then looked over at Zane, who was tilting his head to the side, then he shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me," he said. "I'm of the Dark for a reason-never got an apology since they all thought that I had died that night, or something like that. But whatever. Are you all going to fight me, or what?"

Lucy looked at all her friends, not sure _what_ to think, then sighed.

"I'm only letting you because I'm out of power," Lucy said. "But don't think for a _second_ that I'm going to let you do anything that I can do by myself."

Natsu smiled. "Then let's fight!" They all turned to Zane, and Wendy quickly cast a spell to restore quite a bit of Lucy's stamina.

Lucy smiled at Wendy. "Thanks for that."

Wendy smiled back. "No problem. Let's get this fight going!"

Team Natsu charged at Zane.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **After this, I'm thinking about only two or three more chapters, but knowing me, that won't happen. But that's my CURRENT goal for how much longer this is going to be. I said this a few chapters ago, didn't I? Oh well. Until next chapter!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Dark vs Light!**

 **I'm gonna do a skip to after the fight, because I'm really bad at fight scenes-working on it, though, but for now, skipping the rest of the fight to the win.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail and all that awesomeness-also, there are OCs. I hope you enjoy!**

Lucy took a few deep breaths as she swayed on her feet, looking down at Zane, who wasn't getting up. But he was chuckling, despite being covered in bruises and wounds.

"I've been beaten by the newbie," Zane chuckled. "And friends, of course."

Lucy looked at Team Natsu, who stared right back at her. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Natsu stepped forward. "Lucy...I'm sorry. About what happened. We should never have left, or said anything rude, and we should've listened for an explanation, but we left."

"It's alright," Lucy said. "'Cause you came back." _I can't believe that I'm forgiving them just like that...but still. They apologized, and if they didn't mean it, they could've easily killed me during that fight. More times than I bothered counting, but they helped me win. So I_ can _forgive them._

Suddenly, Claire let out a war cry. Everyone turned to see her standing over the fallen Azure.

"The battle is done, the war is won!" Claire cried. "Light triumphs over darkness!"

Everyone cheered loudly, and Lucy helped Zane stand up, much to the confusion of her friends.

"Wait, weren't you just trying to kill each other seconds ago?" Carla asked, shifting from her human form to her exceed form. Lucy and Zane looked at her.

"The war is over," Zane said. "Which means that we're no longer enemies." He held out his hand to Team Natsu. "Maybe we can be friends now!"

Team Natsu just looked confused as Claire and Azure walked over, Azure limping as she walked.

"I see that you came back," Claire said with a smile. "Thanks."

"We shouldn't have left in the first place-our deepest apologies," Erza said.

Claire laughed. "In all honesty, it makes no difference to me. Beginning and end, and nobody died. The job was complete to the way I asked, which means that you still finished the job-oh! We never talked about the reward, did we?"

"We left-we don't need the reward," Gray said.

"I insist," Claire said. "So...hmm...oh, I know! The reward for the 100 Year Quest was one wish granted each, correct?"

They all nodded.

"But seriously, it's fine," Wendy said.

"I insist," Claire said. "So. One wish each."

They all exchanged looks. Erza had, for the 100 year quest, wished for more weapons. Wendy had wished for a bigger chest-although it wasn't that much bigger, but she had been told it would grow bigger as she grew older. Happy had wanted an infinite supply of fish, Carla had wanted to be able to switch from human to cat and vice versa without using much magic. Gray had wished for a small bag that his clothes would always return to when he stripped-it didn't help that he usually lost said bag, so he often wore clothes that didn't return to the bag. Lucy had started to wish for Aquarius's key, but decided to ask for a compass that always pointed in the direction of what the person needed, although it hadn't really pointed her to Aquarius's key just yet.

After a minute, Natsu stepped forward. "Are you sure?"

Claire nodded. "You all deserve the reward."

"Then...I want Lucy to come back to the guild again," Natsu said.

All of the Light and Dark-who had been gathering around-gasped, looking at Lucy, who had grown a little pale.

"W-What?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her. "Lucy...everyone in Fairy Tail wants you back more than anything. We all miss you, so please...can that wish be granted?" He turned back to Claire, who looked embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, but maybe I should be a little more specific," Claire said. "I can't force someone to do something against their will, or bring back the dead. I just...can't."

"Oh," Natsu said,his face dropping.

"Chose something else," Claire insisted.

Team Natsu exchanged looks, then looked back at Claire.

"I just want you all to understand that, if you ever need, you can stop by Fairy Tail," Erza said. "Since all of this is over, if you need somewhere to to, the doors of Fairy Tail are always open."

"You just want us to understand?" Claire asked.

Erza nodded. "Take that as my wish."

"If you're sure…" Claire said. "Wish granted. Should we need, we will come to Fairy Tail, and if you need us, our ears are always open."

"I want to be able to fly faster," Happy said.

Claire nodded, snapping her fingers. "Wish granted. You can now fly about five miles an hour faster."

"Sweet!" Happy said.

"I wish for...can I say happiness?" Wendy said.

"You can...but feeling happiness all the time can be hard," Claire said. "Sadness, anger, fear, disgust. Do you wish to cast those aside?"

"I just want to be able to feel more positive," Wendy said.

"Ah," Claire said. "I see." With that, she took a section of hair, and a pair of scissors appeared in her hand. She cut the section of hair, which grew back almost instantly, and the cut hair turned into a beautiful blue bracelet. She grabbed Wendy's arm and slipped it onto her wrist. The bracelet tightened. "Only you can take it off, and only if you want to. It will make it easier to see the good side of life."

Wendy smiled. "Thank you."

Claire smiled, then looked at Natsu, Gray, and Carla. "Well?"

"Can I wish for the same thing as Wendy?" Carla asked.

Claire smiled. "Of course." She cut another section of hair, then gave the bracelet to Carla. "Same rules apply, but it should also shift between forms."

"Thank you," Carla said.

Claire smiled again.

"I wish for...an alert for when I've lost my clothes," Gray said.

Claire gave him an odd look, then looked him up and down. "Speaking of clothes…"

"When did that happen?!" Gray exclaimed, causing quite a few people to giggle.

Claire pointed at his necklace. "May I see that?"

Gray hesitated, then handed it to her.

"Where did you get this?" Claire asked.

"A...friend," Gray said. ( **A/N: where** _ **did**_ **he get the necklace? I thought Ur, but in all honesty, I don't think he had it when he first joined Fairy Tail...maybe a mission, and for some reason, he got attached to it? IDK)**

"I see," Claire said, then tapprd it a few times before handing it to Gray. "It'll alert you when you don't have clothes on."

"Thanks," Gray said, putting the necklace back on.

Claire turned to Natsu. "Well?"

Natsu looked at Lucy, but Claire shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that one," Claire said.

"Then...um...Lucy, since Aquarius's key...well...is there another way to summon her?" Natsu asked.

"A year after the key broke, a new one appeared," Claire said. "Why?"

"Where is the new key?" Natsu asked.

"Somewhere in the world," Claire said with a shrug.

"Then...I wish for Aquarius's new key to come here," Natsu said. "And for it to be Lucy's again."

Everyone gasped, turning and staring at Natsu, but he didn't even flinch. He just stared at Lucy, the only person that didn't move.

Claire smiled. "Wish granted." She raised her hands to the air. "Oh great Celestial King, Ruler of the Stars, hear me!" Suddenly, swirls of light appeared around her hands, then Aquarius's key appeared as Claire looked up. "Thank you, ruler of the stars." She smiled, then handed Aquarius's key to Natsu, who handed it to Lucy, who stared at him in shock, then took it after a few seconds just as the sun set again. Everyone looked, and everyone in the Light-besides Lucy-gasped, covering their faces with their arms. Damien-who was standing next to Daisy-held her a little closer. Lucy's eyes just widened as she and all of the Dark-plus Team Natsu-looked at the stars in the sky. After a few seconds, Team Natsu looked over at everyone of the Light.

"Um...what's up?" Wendy asked. "Why do you seem...afraid?"

Lucy looked at them. "Besides me...nobody in the Light has seen stars- _real_ stars-for at least two hundred years." She looked over at Daisy, who Damien was trying to coax into looking at the stars.

"Why can't you look at the stars?" Erza asked, looking up. "They're...beautiful."

"The Light stays in the Light, the Dark stays in the Dark," a voice suddenly said. Everyone jumped and turned to see…

All the Celestialites gasped and bowed down-well, the boys bowed. The girls curtsied.

"Celestial King!" everyone said.

"Stand up, everyone," the Celestial King said. "Now, I believe that it is time for us to leave."

"To leave?" Natsu asked. "But…"

Lucy looked at them as the Celestial King gave Team Natsu a confused look.

"I never thought that I would see those of you from Fairy Tail ever again," the Celestial King said, then looked at Lucy. "You have Aquarius's key. Oh, I see what happened." He looked back at Team Natsu. "It is nice to see you again, but I'm afraid that we must be leaving." He looked at everyone in the Dark and Light. "Everyone, come with me."

"But-" Natsu started, stepping forward as all the Celestialites stepped forward, but they looked at him, and he paused.

"Sorry, Natsu," Lucy said. "Maybe we'll see each other again." With that, she and the other Celestialites walked over to the Celestial King as a platform appeared. The Celestialites all walked onto the platform, and they disappeared…

Team Natsu began to cry, but no shout was louder than Natsu's.

"LUCY!"

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **The next chapter is probably going to be the epilogue-although I'm debating on writing a sequel. If you want a second story, let me know! Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and I'm back with the epilogue of Dark vs Light! Thank you for reading all these chapters!**

 **I'm still not sure if I'm going to write a sequel, but if I do, it's going to be some time before I do that-I may or may not be planning on writing a fanfiction or two between them-or three. I'm still thinking. Just let me know if you want a sequel!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail, and there are OCs and spoilers.**

Natsu sighed as he stepped into Lucy's old apartment. He had decided to pay her rent while she was gone, and even though he had thought about cancelling it before Yukino had told them the truth, he was glad that he hadn't...even though it had been three months since anyone had last seen any of the Celestialites. Sure, they had asked Yukino, but she had simply shrugged and said that seeing as she wasn't a Celestialite herself, she had no idea where they were.

Happy looked up at Natsu. "Natsu…"

"Where could she _be_?" Natsu asked, tears coming to his eyes as he looked around. Most of her stuff was still there-although Natsu had kinda been living there for the past three months-and he was starting to see why Lucy complained about her rent. Sometimes he had a hard time keeping up with it, and not to mention that she always went on missions with him instead of solo like he often found himself doing, so she wouldn't get as much pay, and there were times when she couldn't go on missions because her spirits were too busy.

"Nobody has any idea," Happy said, breaking through Natsu's thoughts. "But all the Celestialites promised that they'd come to us if they needed help, remember? So she'll be back someday." He started to walk to Lucy's room. "But for now, let's just get some sleep-or some yummy fish to eat!"

Natsu chuckled slightly, then followed Happy up the stairs.

 **The next day, around noon.**

Lucy hummed to herself as she walked along the side of the canal, like she had always used to.

 _Man, three months,_ Lucy thought, stopping and looking around. _Well, it's to be expected._

The Celestialites had been brought to the Celestial World for one Celestial day, which meant three months in the human world. During that time, Lucy had been reunited with Aquarius, and they had renewed their contract-and Aquarius had teased Lucy about _still_ not having a boyfriend, but she had said that she couldn't wait to see Lucy again-and Lucy had better call her whenever she needed her.

The Celestialites had partied for the rest of the Celestial Day, and the Celestial King had taken away most of their Celestial Gifts, leaving them speed, enhanced healing, enhanced endurance, and their new powers. Now all of them could age again, and they could live their lives without caring about their pasts-the Celestial King took away the scars that some of them had still kept from when they had become Celestialites. Of course, Lucy had no scars, no Celestial Gifts, so the Celestial King had given her speed and some more power, as well as enhanced healing-although they barely compared to the others, but Lucy would still be more powerful than she had been previously. Lucy could feel the extra power, but that didn't really matter right then. Because she was back in Magnolia. Back where she belonged.

Lucy shook her head, and continued to walk, balancing on the edge of the canal.

"Hey-wait a second-is that-?" a familiar voice said as two people rowed down the canal.

Lucy smiled, waving at them. "Hey!"

The two laughed.

"You're gonna fall in one of these days!" one of them called.

Lucy grinned, then swayed slightly, almost trying to tip herself into the canal. The two laughed, then went past.

When the two were no longer in sight, Lucy stepped off the edge of the canal and continued to walk on the regular street, still heading to the same destination.

 **At Fairy Tail, about ten minutes later…**

Natsu was looking at the job request board when the door suddenly opened-of course, though, it opened all the time, so he didn't really notice until Levy screamed. _That_ caught Natsu's attention. He turned to see…

...Levy jumping at a certain Lucy Heartfilia.

The entire guild seemed to stand up and rush over to Lucy-Natsu and Happy being no exception.

"Where've ya been?!"

"You're staying, right?!"

"It's so good to see you again!"

"If you leave again, I'm dragging you back here!"

Lucy laughed. "Don't worry. Actually, I'm wondering if the guild will accept returning members…"

"YES!"

"Sweet," Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu smiled back as the whole guild started shouting all at once, welcoming Lucy back, and Mira renewed her guild mark. The guild started to party, making it feel like Fairy Tail again after so long.

 **In another town…**

"Are you sure about this?" Daisy asked nervously, looking at Damien.

"Lucy said that they changed for the better-trust me, you'll love it here," Damien promised.

"If they're even accepting new members…" Daisy muttered.

"We'll see," Damien said, then the two walked into Blue Pegasus, where there weren't as many people.

The two walked over to the counter that Master Bob was at.

"Um...Sir Bob?" Damien asked.

Bob looked at them. "Why, hello! What rings you to Blue Pegasus?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you're accepting new members?" Damien asked, thinking about his old guild mark, which was covered in bandages, seeing as those scars didn't fade.

"You two interested in joining?" Bob asked.

Damien nodded, and after a few seconds, Daisy reluctantly nodded as well.

"May I ask about those bandages?" Bob asked, pointing at the bandages on Damien's arm.

Damien patted the bandages carefully. "Um...I got really depressed a few years ago...and...Um…"

Bob seemed to understand what Damien was trying to say."OH!"

"I'm better now," Damien said, then smiled at Daisy. "In all honesty, it started when I met Daisy."

"Aw, such a cute couple," Bob said. "So, where would you like your guild marks?"

Damien and Daisy exchanged glances, then looked back at Bob. Daisy held out her right hand, while Damien held out his left.

"Dark blue, please," Daisy said.

"A lighter shade of red-not too light, please," Damien said.

Bob giggled as he stamped the guild marks onto both their hands. "Just about everything about the two of you is matching. I just hope you never break up."

The two looked each other in the eye.

"I've waited two hundred years to find someone who could fill the empty space in my heart," Daisy said softly. "And nobody else has been able to come close."

Damien grinned. "And I'll never leave the girl that saved me that night."

"Pardon?" Bob asked. "Two hundred years?"

Daisy blushed. "M-Metaphorically."

Bob raised an eyebrow. "I see...oh! Names and powers?"

"I'm Damien of Solid Earth of the Dark," Damien said out of instinct, then shook his head. "I-I mean I'm Damien Heartfilia."

Seeing as Damien hadn't actually ever had a last name-his family had abandoned him when he was too young to know it-Lucy had let him use her last name.

"Heartfilia?" Bob echoed. "Have you heard of Lucy Heartfilia? Related, by chance?"

"Cousin," Damien lied.

"I see," Bob said. "Have you seen her recently? Met her? Rumor has it she's been missing for more than half a year now."

"Actually, we saw her this morning," Daisy said. "We parted ways because we wanted to join Blue Pegasus, and she said something about Fairy Tail."

Bob smiled. "I see. And your power?"

"Complete control of the earth," Damien said.

"And the Dark part?" Bob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the name of my old village," Damien lied.

"I see," Bob said. "And you, girly? Did you live there, too?"

Daisy shook her head. "I lived in a different village, but when I was traveling, I came across it and met Damien."

"And your name and power?" Bob asked.

"Daisy Fernandez, and I control the air," Daisy said.

"Fernandez?" Bob asked. "So _both_ of you are related to famous wizards that kinda associate with Fairy Tail."

"Distantly," Daisy said-in reality, she knew that Jellal was the descendant of her older brother-but that's a story for another day.

"I see," Bob said. "Well, welcome to Blue Pegasus!"

At that moment, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya walked into the guild, instantly walking over.

"Who're you?" Ren asked coldly, looking at Daisy and Damien.

"These two lovebirds are our two newest newest members, Daisy and Damien," Bob said.

"Welcome, beautiful," Hibiki said, putting an arm around Daisy, who instantly punched him away.

"Don't touch me," Daisy growled.

"Sheesh, lighten up," Ichiya said.

"Give me some time, troll," Daisy said.

Damien looked at her. "You know, it's alright now. Nothing's gonna happen."

Daisy looked at him. "And I'm the way I am. I tried convincing her that she should give up on them, remember?"

"And we all saw what happened," Damien said with a smile. "But at the same time…" He frowned, looking at Hibiki, who was standing up. "Don't flirt with my girlfriend."

"S-Sorry," Hibiki said, standing up. "That punch had tons of strength behind it, but you seemed to barely have any effort. Like it was natural."

"It's called bench-pressing mountains on a regular basis," Damien said jokingly.

Pause.

"WHAT?!

"I take pride in my strength," Daisy said.

"But _mountains_?" Eve asked, his face pale.

"Well, yeah," Daisy said. "But that's not the point right now. Just...don't mess with me."

"Got it," the four said.

Daisy found herself smiling just a little. Maybe she would find herself enjoying it here.

 **With Zane and Kamara**

"Woohoo!" Kamara yelled, running through a large empty field.

Zane, who was following her with his hands in his pockets, sighed. "Seriously, Iccy, can you _please_ slow down just a little?" Zane yawned. "I wanna go to sleep."

"We haven't been in the sunlight for _centuries_ , and you just wanna _sleep_?!" Kamara cried, looking at him. "There are so many sights to see! So many places to explore! I've never seen most of these places by daylight because they haven't been around that long! And so many people to meet and befriend-an entire new world to explore!"

"What happened to the ice queen that disappeared for nights on end?" Zane muttered.

"That was to visit other places," Kamara said. "But I haven't seen them by light!"

Zane groaned. "I'm still beat from the fight-the world can wait a few nights while we rest. Please?"

"But-" Kamara started.

"Hey! What're you doing there?!"

Kamara and Zane turned to see some mages from a guild-but they didn't know what guild they were from.

"Excuse me?" Kamara asked.

"You heard me," one of the mages said. "Nobody should be in these fields!"

"Why?" Kamara asked, looking around. "I came through here all the time."

Zane looked at her. "You did _what_!?"

"It's not like it's something weird," Kamara told him. "I disappeared all the time."

"This is _days_ away from base!" Zane exclaimed. "We were all supposed to be there by nightfall!"

"I got permission from Azure to come here from time to time," Kamara shrugged.

" _TIME TO TIME_?!"

"As much as I want to know what this is about, we're going to have to ask you to leave," the shortest of the mages said.

"Why do we have to leave?" Kamara whined.

"Kamara!" Zane hissed.

"Did you say Kamara?" the youngest-the only girl-piped up, suddenly interested.

"That's me," Kamara said.

The mages exchanged glances, then looked back at Kamara.

"As in 'Kamara the Caring'?" the girl asked.

" _WHAT_?" Zane exclaimed, looking at Kamara. "You're Kamara of Eternal Ice of the Dark!"

"Not anymore," Kamara said happily. "If you hate it, then why don't you leave?"

Zane opened his mouth to reply, then shut it and turned away. "Reasons."

"Then don't question anything you thought you knew about me," Kamara said, then turned back to the mages. "How did you learn about that title?"

"Rumor has it that Kamara the Caring visits these fields often," the first mage said. "So is that you?"

Kamara nodded. "What's your business with me?"

"We need you to come with us somewhere," the girl said.

"What?" Zane asked, looking at them. "Kamara, this sounds suspiciously like a trap."

"You're just being paranoid because you're actually whole again," Kamara said a little smugly.

"That has nothing to do with this," Zane said, but Kamara ignored him.

"So, where do you need me to go?" Kamara asked.

"There's a small village that's been looking for you for three months, and they've finally enlisted the help of our guild, Lamia Scale," the first mage said.

"I see," Kamara said with a smile. "Well, you know me, and this is my friend, Zane."

"Don't tell them my name!" Zane sighed.

"It's only fair if you tell us your names," Kamara said, ignoring Zane.

"I'm Lyon Vastia," the first mage said.

"I'm Sherria Blendy," the girl said. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Yuka Suzuki," the shortest mage said.

"I'm Toby Hororta!" the tallest mage said. "And you're coming with us, Komira!"

The other three sighed.

"Her name is _Kamara_ , Toby," Lyon said.

"Isn't that what I said?" Toby asked, scratching his head.

Kamara laughed. "Well, let's get going!" She started to walk. Lamia Scale and Zane exchanged glances, then followed her.

 **Ten minutes later…**

"LADY KAMARA!"

As soon as Kamara walked into a small village, a large group of children jumped at her, hugging her and crying.

"We never thought that we'd see you again!"

"Where were you?! You promised to be here for my birthday party!"

"You're in the daylight! Somebody get her a cloak and a hat!"

"But she isn't burning up!"

"She's not a vampire, dummy!"

"Then why didn't she go into the sunlight before?"

"Why is she in the sunlight _now_?"

Kamara laughed. "Slow down with the questions! Sorry that I disappeared-I had some unfinished business to take care of, but now I'm done, and I guess that I'll be staying here?"

"YAY!" the children cheered.

Zane groaned, having reached the village just after Kamara. " _Please_ tell me that we aren't really staying here."

All the children looked at him.

"Who's that?" one asked.

Kamara smiled at Zane, a gleam in her eyes. Before Zane could say anything, she turned to the children.

" _This_ is my _great_ friend, Zane the Great," Kamara said.

"Ooh!" the children said.

"Yeah," Kamara agreed.

Zane groaned. "Do _not_ call me that. How'd you even learn about that, anyway?"

Kamara smirked. "I talked to Claire."

" _When_?!" Zane exclaimed.

"I don't have to tell you," Kamara said teasingly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" one kid asked.

"Blech!" Kamara and Zane exclaimed at the same time, then they both laughed.

"No, we aren't dating," Kamara said. "Although we both have the same origins."

"Is he a god, too?" another kid asked.

Zane gave her a funny look, while Lamia Scale looked shocked.

Kamara laughed, then put a finger to her lips. "Who am I to tell?"

"OOH!" the children all exclaimed.

A woman laughed, walking over. "Miss Kamara, it's so good to see you alive and well."

Kamara smiled, bowing forward. The woman did as well.

"It's great to see you again, Miss Katuzi," Kamara said.

The woman blushed madly. "I-It's Mrs. Lubou' now."

"WHAT?" Kamara gasped. "I had no idea the two of you were even dating, let alone _engaged_ and planning on getting _married_! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We didn't know that you would be gone," the woman said shyly. "I'm sorry."

"You're gonna tell me _every. Single. Detail._ " Kamara said.

"I will," the woman promised, then noticed the Lamia Scale mages. "Oh! You're back as well." She took out a pouch of money and gave it to them. "Thank you!" She turned to Kamara. "We were getting so worried that you were never going to come back, so we asked these mages to find you."

"I'm fine," Kamara said. "Although I would like to talk to you about something that happened three months ago."

"I see," the woman said. "Then consider a meeting already being planned."

Kamara smiled.

"Exactly what's going on?" Lyon asked.

Zane shrugged.

The woman looked at them, and Kamara turned to face them, standing next to the woman.

"Miss Kamara here has saved our small village from destruction so many times that it's seemed almost impossible for her to rebound from it, but she still makes sure everyone is safe," the woman said, gesturing grandly at Kamara. "We're in her debt so many times over that nobody has bothered to count. She only comes at night, which is why it's so surprising that she's in the light."

"Oh…" Sherria said. "That's pretty cool, I guess." She looked Kamara up and down. "You don't look like you'd be up for something like that-you're stronger than you look."

"What's that supposed to mean?" one kid asked.

Kamara laughed. "Don't worry-I take that as a compliment."

"You do?" the kid asked, looking at her.

Kamara nodded. "Pretty and strong. I like it. Goes nice with caring."

The kid smiled at her, and Kamara smiled back.

 **With others…**

Almost all the remaining Celestialites found themselves joining guilds, just about all of them grouped with someone else that they had either gotten close to over the past couple of hundred of years or their counterpart from the other organization.

Of course, not all of them did.

Claire took a deep breath, holding her suitcase tightly.

"Are you sure about this?" Ophiuchus in human form-looks similar to Aquarius, but with a torn up dark green dress, black hair, dark green eyes, and a snake tail-asked, looking at Claire with concern in her eyes.

"I'm completely sure," Claire said, taking a deep breath. "I need to be able to face them again." She looked at Ophiuchus. "Please...can you...let him know?"

"Of course," Ophiuchus said. "But there must be some way around this!"

"There likely is, but I need to do this," Claire said, then started to walk. "I'm glad that you've been alright through the centuries, and thank you for seeing me off. Maybe we'll meet again someday." With that, Claire and Ophiuchus disappeared, heading for completely different destinations.

 **And that's the end of this fanfiction! What did you think?**

 **Thank those that reviewed! And for favoriting this! And for following! And for reading all this no matter how annoying I probably got!**

 **I've decided that I'm doing a semi-kind of sequel, but it won't be Fairy Tail. It's going to be Seven Deadly Sins-if you've seen Seven Deadly Sins, keep a lookout for that fanfiction, although it won't be up for a while. If you've seen Miraculous Ladybug, please read my fanfiction for that, and I'm going to be writing a one-shot! But here I am rambling on about my other fanfictions, when this was the first that I had started!**

 **I'm excited about finishing this, but at the same time, I'm kinda excited to keep writing with the next one. So keep a lookout!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


End file.
